Breaking The Chains
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: Two years after Anakin was enslaved by the Zygerrian Queen, the Republic finally returns for him. This is the story of healing a broken hero.
1. Chapter 1

**I sometimes wonder what is wrong with me that I come up with these stories that have really dark implications. This is my attempt to keep the story in the grey area between explicit and mature in regards to mentions of abuse and other horrible things. Consider this a warning.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The scene played out in his head over and over and over again. He could still feel the whip slash across his back and hear her reprimanding him. He deserved it. He deserved what they were doing to him. He wasn't allowed near the com unit in the Queen's bed chambers. He wasn't allowed to talk to anyone but the Queen. And yet, he had. The message he sent had been simple: "I'm alive." He hadn't been sure if anyone had received it, or if anyone was even close enough to Zygerria to even pick up the fact that a message had been sent. But part of him dared to hope. Hope that maybe he had been heard. That maybe someone was coming for him. Unsurprisingly, the Queen had found out about his little message. Unsurprisingly she was angry. Without even waiting for her order, he turned his back to her and knelt, his fingers undoing the golden buttons of his tunic and pulling the thin garment from his flesh. His head bowed low, the slave collar around his neck chaffing, as he heard the snap of the guard's whips.

Anakin cleared his mind in preparation for each vicious blow to his back. The best thing he could do was try to relax. Anticipating the blow would only bring his nerves to the surface and make it more painful. Relax, try not to think about it, it will all be over soon. Blood dripped down his back, the voice of the Queen roared at him, accusing him of being selfish, of forgetting his place and how fortunate he was to be in her care. "Yes, my Queen," "Sorry, my Queen," "It won't happen again, my Queen," The words left his mouth on instinct as each blow fell on his back. Her voice suggested she was nearly finished when the loud rumble of engines echoed around the tall tower of her palace. From the open doors of the balcony, screams could be heard as guards ran to their defenses and servants ran to seek shelter. Anakin stayed where he was as he heard the light click of her footsteps as she went to see what was happening outside. "Invasion!" She had hissed, turning abruptly and shouting orders at the guards.

One guard grabbed him by the collar and yanked him to his feet, practically dragging his weary body a few steps before he regained his footing. The stone palace shook lightly as what sounded like artillery bombarded the walls. The guard cursed under his lips as he brought him to his room and threw him inside. Anakin hissed as he landed on his back, blood smeared on the elegant rug that decorated the simple room he had called home for the past two years. The rug, he swore had once been a deep crimson with gold patterning, was littered in similar brown stains of dried blood. With a deep grown, Anakin rolled onto his knees and stumbled to the bed against the wall. Light peered in from the high window that was ray shielded to keep him inside and cast an amber glow across the floor as he took a seat on the bed.

His back stung from his shoulders to the base of his spine and he hissed as he leaned forward, feeling the cuts rip further from the movement. Was was happening outside? Had his message gotten through? Or perhaps was it just a disgruntled syndicate taking action against a poorly made deal? He tried not to think too much about it. Chances were he was wrong and hope was something he knew better than to invest too much into. His first few weeks here, he had ranted and raved, and rebelled, claiming that he wouldn't be here for long, that the Republic would come for him. But they hadn't. At first, he figured it was because they couldn't get through the defenses, and he had tried to escape several times, only to be captured and punished. He'd tried to send messages, hacked through shields, killed a few guards, at one point, he even made it as far as the city gates… but all had been in vain, and the result the same. Little by little, he learned his lesson. Hope was a lie. A cruel lie you tell yourself to make an unbearable situation just a little more bearable. Hope is a waste of time and energy and has no place in a slave. Little by little he stopped hoping. Little by little he accepted his circumstances.

Anakin let his eyes close as he sunk down into his bed on his side. Night would fall soon, and when it did, the Queen would call upon him like she always did. He'd disappointed her enough for one day, and if he was to last he needed his rest. Shouts in the halls grew louder as guards ran past his room. He could hear blasters in the distance, coming closer, and closer. His eyes slowly opened as dust fell from the ceiling as one explosion rocked the entire room. He could hear a commotion in the hall, and the blasters were loud. Under the door, he could see shadows moving, shuffling, until there was silence. The silhouette of a humanoid shadow was barely visible under the frame, and with a bang! The door was kicked in and a white and blue armored soldier entered. Anakin sat up and shuffled back against the wall, started at the unexpected intruder.

"General?" The solder gripped the sides of his helmet and pulled it off, revealing a tan skinned human with buzzed blonde hair. "General, we have to go," He said, approaching him and taking Anakin by the arm.

He was startled, confused for a moment as memories of the soldier started to bubble to the forefront of his mind. "Rex?" His voice came out in a whisper as he pulled free from the solder's grip and stumbled onto his knees. The soldier re-grabbed his arm, holding him steady as Anakin grabbed at the soldier's forearm, and then his bicep. Anakin blinked as his breath shook. "Rex…"

"We don't have time, sir," Rex said, pulling him to his feet once more and wrapping an arm around his waist to help keep him upright.

This… this was real. It wasn't a dream… his memory of the rest of that day faded, as he blacked out possibly from shock.

His next memory after that, was the sparse hospital room he was now residing in. The slave collar that had been on his neck was gone and the opulent finery the Queen liked to dress him in was replaced with the simple white hospital tunic and pants. His back still hurt but it was more of a dull pain and he felt oddly naked without the slave collar chaffing his neck. Rex had brought him immediately up to the command ship where he was brought to the medical wing and evaluated. Rex stayed the entire time, unwilling to leave his side even for a moment despite the battle still going strong on the planet surface below. Anakin didn't really know what to say. He remembered it was times like this he would normally crack some joke about how he would have found a way out on his own, or how they were now even for saving him… but he hasn't made jokes like that in so long, it doesn't feel right. Nothing feels right.

The door to his room opens and a young togruta girl runs inside with a blue and white astromech droid on her heels, wizzing as his head spun in a circle. An older human man followed them at a more refined pace, but bore a similarly pleased smile. The girl was quick to approach his bedside and smiled at him before launching herself at him, forcing him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She says, practically squeezing the life out of him before pulling back and clearing her throat. "Um, I mean," She took a breath and bowed respectfully to him, "It's good to have you back, Master." His lips crack into a small smile at the girl. Ahsoka… he can't believe how much she's grown in only two years. Slightly taller and her montrals were more pronounced and pointed.

The droid gave an excited whistle as he looked up at him and out of habit, Anakin dropped his hand to pat the droid on its domed head. Despite all his quirks, Artoo was a loyal little droid and in some ways had as much emotion as any sentient being. The quick little beeps he could easily make out their meaning: _"I'm so glad to see you!"_

"How are you feeling?" His head turns to the other man in the room. Obi-Wan's eyes hold a deep concern and sadness in them as he takes in the physical condition of his friend.

"Okay, I guess," Anakin said, his eyes dropping to his lap. "Tired."

Obi-Wan nodded and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "Then you should rest," He said. "We're returning straight to Coruscant so, you have a few days to rest and recuperate before we speak to the Jedi Council."

His eyes closed as he took in a deep breath and nodded. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded to Ahsoka to follow him out. "Obi-Wan," Anakin called, his eyes lifting to meet the older man's "What… what happened to… the Queen," The words did not leave his mouth easy as he felt himself get stuck on the title.

The Jedi folded his arms across his chest as he thought of what to say. "She was arrested," He said, "Don't worry, she's on a different ship. We're taking her to the military prison on Coruscant." His brow creased, "Are you alright?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes… I'm just going to sleep for a bit." Without another word, he turned onto his side, his back facing them as he settled down to sleep.

* * *

The three days it took to travel from Zygerria to Coruscant had been the most peaceful days for Anakin in recent memory. The entire battalion of the 501st had taken turns standing vigil outside the med wing or visiting him in small groups on their off time. So unused to such attention, Anakin wasn't sure what to say most of the time, and felt a little crowded by it as well. More often than not, he found himself awkwardly nodding through the brief conversations, almost wishing for the solitude of his former room he had become so accustomed to. But in the moments where the soldiers did leave him alone, fear all but consumed him. Part of him thought that it all had to be a dream and that he'd wake up in bed beside the Queen again and have to hold back the terrible screams that wanted to come forth every time he was with her. Another part wondered if they would even make it to Coruscant. The Zygerrians would most likely want their Queen back and if they managed to catch up and rescue her, they would also probably take him back as well. Anakin tried to tell himself that these were just thoughts, that there was no reason for him to be afraid. He knew this wasn't a dream, and he was sure the 501st wouldn't let anything happen to him again. But the fear was still there and it manifested itself in horrible nightmares that left him awake through most of the night. His nightmares worried Artoo who took to guarding him at night, his sad whistling expressing genuine worry which Anakin tried to reassure with empty words.

Rex and Ahsoka arrived early in the morning on the third day of travel. The young Padawan carried a stack of dark colored clothes and handed them to him for him to change into. They were his old Jedi robes. His fingers traced over the dark leather tabard and the rough-spun fabric of the outer tunic. obediently, Anakin left for the refresher and changed. The robes felt heavy on his shoulders and where he had once filled the robes out completely with a healthy amount of muscle, they were now loose from having been forced onto a diet dictated by the Queen. Anakin tugged nervously at the sleeve of his tunic as he left the refresher and followed the two wherever they were leading him.

"The holonews will be all over the transports when we land," Ahsoka said as they entered a hanger, "Obi-Wan suggested instead of disembarking at the airfield, we disembark while in orbit. That way we can be more discrete about your return." She flashed him a smile, "I don't think you're quite ready for the frenzy they'll have when they see their poster boy again."

Anakin simply nodded and glanced at the transport they were boarding. It was an old freighter that had seen better days, but he remembered that this particular ship was one of his pet projects. Equipped with his own designs, the ship was not only fast, but agile and had a decent weapons system should it run into any skirmishes. A small smile cracked on his lips as he thought about the last time he had modified a ship. It had been far too long since he'd held a plasma cutter in his hands, even longer since those hands were covered in grease. He'd missed that.

Artoo sat at the top of the gangway, and gave a whistle down to them before turning on his tracks to go further into the ship. "Time to head out, sir," Rex said, putting his helmet on and boarding followed by Ahsoka and then Anakin. Artoo took position at the rear panel while Rex took the copilot seat and Ahsoka took the pilot's chair. hesitantly, Anakin took the seat behind Ahsoka. Out of the windows, he could make out a small squad of fighters also readying for takeoff as well as another larger transport. Over the coms he could hear Obi-Wan's voice as he communicated with the towers on the planet surface before giving to order to launch. Once they left the protective shields of the cruiser, the bright lights of the city planet below illuminated the cabin. He watched carefully as the lights dimmed and were slowly replaced by buildings so tall, they stretched up and scraped the very edges of the planet's atmosphere.

One by one each of the ships that had left the cruiser with them went their separate ways. Several fighters followed the larger transport while others took off in another direction until it was just them. In the distance, he just barely noticed the five pillars that made up the Jedi temple before Ahsoka turned the ship in another direction. "Where are we going?" Anakin asked as he glanced around, trying to get his bearings.

"To visit a friend," She said simply, her head turning slightly to look back at him. "The Council will understand if you aren't quite ready to talk the moment you return. So, I figured a little visit to an old friend might do you some good."

His brow furrowed, unsure what she was talking about, until he noticed the building she was pulling them up to. Backing the ship up to the open veranda of 500 Republica, she glanced back at him and smiled, "Padme has been waiting a long time for you to come home," She said, pressing a button and opening the back hatch. With a nod of her head, she gestured for him to get out.

He was terrified. Anakin gripped the sleeve of his tunic as he stood slowly and walked out the back. It was a small jump to get out and he felt his breath hitch as he kept his eyes on where he wanted to step onto. carefully, he took the step, and not a moment after both his feet hit the smooth tile of the veranda, did Ahsoka take off, leaving him alone— or so he thought.

His eyes caught the gentle movement of colored fabric out of the corner of his eye and as he looked to see what it was, the galaxy seemed to freeze. He had been so focused on making that small step from the ship to the apartment that he hadn't seen— perhaps, hadn't wanted to see— her standing next to the fountain in the middle of the room.

Padme's hands were folded in front of her, her right hand squeezing her left tightly in nervousness as she stared at him. He was equally frozen, wanting to run and hide but at the same time wanting to embrace her tightly and take in her sweet scent, wanting to remember the comfort that can only be found in a lover's embrace. Padme took the first step, closing the distance between them slowly, approaching him as if fearing this was a dream like he was. Her hand stretched out and lightly touched his cheek, tracking the fine line of stubble that had started to grow in. Tears welled in her eyes as she held his face in her hands, "Ani…"

His name falling from her lips was all it took for him to crumble before her, his knees giving out as they both fell to their knees, crying, and hugging, holding one another tightly, afraid to let go as they took comfort from one another. He felt her lips on his forehead, his cheeks, his neck, and he buried his face in her shoulder as his arms held her to him tightly. He would rather die a thousand deaths than wake up and find all of this was a dream. "Padme," His voice trembled as he said her name and practically melted as her fingers ran through his hair.

She started to pull back, trying to coax him to let her go but he wasn't ready. His arms tightened as he let out a sound between groan and a whimper. "Anakin," She sighed, her fingers slid from his hair to his neck and then traced up to his cheeks, gently pulling him back until he reluctantly followed her silent request. His eyes remained firmly pressed shut even as he felt her forehead touch his. "Will you open your eyes, my love?" She asked.

Anakin shook his head, and sighed, "I'm afraid you'll disappear if I do," He said.

"I won't."

"You always do."

One of her hands slipped from his face down to his tunic where she gripped the fabric in her hand tightly, "Not this time," She promised, "I'm not going anywhere."

His lip trembled as he swallowed, his eyes fluttering slowly as he opened them. It took only a moment before her image cleared and she graced him with the beautiful smile that haunted his dreams. hesitantly, he brought his left hand to her face, gently tracing the elegant curve of her cheekbone and he allowed himself a small half smile as he started to relax, and accept what he was seeing. "I-I missed you," He said.

"I was terrified for you," She said, "When I heard what happened… I couldn't believe they would just leave you."

"It was the only way. My staying allowed them to leave along with the kidnapped tribe."

Padme shook her head, "They should have at least gone back for you. I know forces were spread thin after simultaneous defeats on Mon Calamari and Felucia, but they should have sent someone, anyone to bring you home." Tears trickled down her cheeks as she spoke, and without any words to say, he could only brush the tears away with his thumb. "I tried," She said, "I tried to convince my allies to arrange for the redistribution of forces so that we could get you. I asked Palpatine, I even had a horrible fight with the Jedi Council over it. I would have gone for you myself if my staff wasn't so astute and cracked down on me."

The thought of her seeing him on Zygerria shook him to his core and he shook his head at her words, "I wouldn't have wanted you to," He said, "I wouldn't have wanted you to see…"

"It wouldn't have changed how I feel for you."

He shook his head, "It isn't that."

Her eyes scanned his face, clearly wanting to press him on what he meant, but held her questions back, instead playing with the ends of his hair. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," She said. "I just want you to know, that I'm here, that I love you, that I'll listen if you want me to." Her lips curled into a smile as she looked into his eyes, "I'm just so glad you're home."

Anakin returned her smile and nodded, "I'm glad too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Mature Content Warning: references to non consensual sexual interactions.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Miraj Scintel had been brought down to the planet not long after Anakin. Heavily guarded, the Zygerrian Queen had been brought immediately to an interrogation room in the depths of the military prison on the capital. She showed little interest in what was happening around her and carried herself with a heavy air of arrogance as she was led to the room. The interrogation had been going on for only an hour by the time Obi-Wan arrived. Watching through the security feed being shown in a conference room next door, he watched pensively as the Queen waved off most of the questions. He felt an uncharacteristic surge of anger and frustration directed at the female Zygerrian that was difficult to shake. It hadn't taken an expert to notice her attraction to Anakin as Ahsoka reported and some of the injuries the medical report had shown were consistent with other reports of sexual abuse. In order to protect Anakin, that information had been struck from both official and unofficial records and relayed only by word of mouth to a select few individuals.

Obi-Wan forced himself to walk away from the feed as be breathed deeply. The very sight of the Queen and pride and delight she took in her despicable slave empire disgusted him. It was hard to listen to her, even harder to imagine how his friend had suffered under her. If he could go back and switch places with him, Obi-Wan would have done it in a heartbeat if it meant saving him. But he could not dwell on such thoughts. None of it would change what has happened and all he could do was see to it that justice was served.

"I have half a mind to put a blaster bolt in that woman's head," Rex growled, his fists clenched at his side.

"You'd be court-martialed for it and she isn't worth that," Obi-Wan said.

"After what she did to General Skywalker and who knows how many others, there are worse things to go out for." He said, "Still, you have a point."

Silence passed between them, the only sound coming from the security feed as questions about the Zyrgerrian's deal with the Separatists. "How was he when you left him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not like the General I remember," He said. "Scared."

Obi-Wan touched his beard in thought, stroking it in thought. It had been mutually agreed that Anakin shouldn't go directly to the Jedi Council, that he needed time to truly express what he was thinking and feeling. Padme had always been a close friend and confidant to the young Jedi, and perhaps even something more than a friend. It was no secret that whenever Anakin would disappear, he was probably spending time with the Senator. And with the war taking its toll on everyone, Obi-Wan chose to remain ignorant of how far that relationship went. So, for Anakin to be scared when visiting the Senator, he couldn't help but wonder how horrible the past two years had been for him.

"You said Dooku wanted Skywalker," Admiral Yularen asked, his image being projected on the security feed from the other room, "But you did not hand him over. Why?"

Miraj rolled her eyes, "He wasn't part of the deal," She said. "Dooku is a snake. I'm not foolish enough to give away a winning hand."

"Elaborate."

Her lips curled as she leaned back in her seat, making a show of slowly crossing her legs. "Jedi are known to be very… _powerful_, are they not? They have proven that they are excellent soldiers."

Yularen narrowed his eyes, "Yet Skywalker was not fighting for you during the battle. You had him locked away. Nor was he armored like the rest of your soldiers."

Miraj licked her lips, "Skywalker's obedience… was difficult to tame. It required more than what I usually would use. Besides, I wanted more than just his obedience." The Admiral leaned forward, his hand rolling in a coaxing way to encourage her to continue. "Are you sure you want to hear?" She asked.

"What were your plans?" He growled.

The Queen laughed as she leaned forward, "I wanted to make him mine. Mind, body and soul," She said. "I wanted him to one day give himself to me, willingly. To kneel before me and pleasure me because he _chose_ to."

Obi-Wan flicked the switch cutting the audio from the feed, "We don't have a lot of time before word of the Queen's capture leaks to the public," He started, "We need to justify her arrest."

"All due respect, General, I don't think he's ready to give his testimony," Rex said.

The Jedi closed his eyes as he let out a reluctant sigh, "I know. But we need grounds to keep her here. Anakin is the only one who can do that," He said. Obi-Wan knew it was a lot to ask. The Anakin they rescued was a far cry from the Anakin they all knew and loved. This new Anakin was quiet where he once could be loud. Reserved where he once was free-spirited. And more cautious than he'd ever been in his entire life. This Anakin lived with a constant fear that left him unsure how he would act. The only time he could remember him being anywhere near that frightened had been years ago when he first started training him as a boy.

The young nine-year-old Anakin had only just been allowed into the Order mere days after leaving his mother in slavery and loosing Qui-Gon Jinn who had originally planned to train him. At the time, Obi-Wan had only just been conferred the title of Jedi Knight. Young and inexperienced in teaching, Obi-Wan had lost a Master and gained a Padawan in such a short time. And Anakin going through so much change so quickly, it had been a hard time for both of them as they tried to find their footing. Anakin missed his mother, and mourned for Qui-Gon while also encountering so many conflicts from other Padawans his age. Unsurprisingly, there had been times where he asked about leaving the Order and returning to his mother and if that happened, what would Obi-Wan have done?

At the time, the choice for him would have been obvious: leave with him, and finish his training. Fulfill the dying wish of his former Master and see that Anakin meets the potential that Qui-Gon saw in him. Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about his old promise. Where at one time, he might have said he'd done all that was asked of him, he now sees that he had inevitably failed. He shouldn't have directed the fleet to Mon Calamari. He should have at the very least sent a detachment down to Zygerria to bring Anakin back, or disobeyed orders entirely, or even just have stopped at the planet on their way to the next battle. He should have done something more than what he had done.

"At the very least," He continued, "if he can testify to the fact that he was being held as a prisoner of war, it's enough for the Senate to agree that Zygerria was involved in a military conflict and actively took a side. And by taking a prisoner, her arrest is justified as a conquest victory."

Rex trained his eyes on the interrogation still playing out, "That might be a big 'if,' sir."

* * *

Words had never been something he considered himself good with. Even when he had been trying desperately to impress her with wit and romance, Anakin had never thought himself a wordsmith and more often than not he'd end up kicking himself for saying something too cheesy or sounding like a creep. Yet, in the end it had all worked out, hadn't it? Padme Amidala, the most amazing, and beautiful woman he'd ever known fell in love with him, married him even. So, in some way, cheesy romantic words had worked and she loved that about him. Every time he came back from the front, he'd make some crazy over dramatic and romantic phrase on the spot, and she'd often melt at his words or just laugh at how silly it was. It didn't really matter— anything to make her smile.

But there were no words he could say this time. After their tearful embrace he wasn't willing to say anything else— not ready to shatter the beautiful moment with a jagged truth he'd much rather forget. instead, they just made themselves comfortable on the curved couch on the veranda, letting the calming sound of the fountain enthrall them in a little peaceful fantasy. Just being in her presence again brought back memories of a happier time. Anakin let his eyes drift shut as Padme ran her fingers rough his hair, leaning into her embrace, and soaking up whatever comfort she could give him. She felt warmer than the Queen, her skin smooth and smelling sweet but subtle, not like the heavy and overpowering perfume the Queen wore. Padme's nails didn't bite into his skin either, only gently brushing as his skin and hair in soothing motions, humming a little song as she did— the same song she'd hum when she brushed her hair at night. It was soothing and the sound brought a little smile to his face. Her fingers traced the corner of his smile before she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his temple, whispering her love for him before resting her head atop his.

Anakin felt himself relax further into her hold, feeling a sense of security as his body grew heavy. He hasn't slept well in so long, and already exhaustion was creeping up on him, slowly taking hold of him and he felt himself slowly drift off.

Coarse hair brushed against his chest as sharp nails bit into flesh of his pectoral, "You can enjoy this too," a heavily accented female voice said. "I want you to enjoy it. I want you to lose yourself in me, let yourself feel what the pitiful Jedi deny you." Anakin felt her breath in his neck before letting out a sharp hiss as teeth bit into his neck, drawing blood. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the nails on his chest trail lower, skimming the top of his pants.

"No," he groaned, trying to shift farther away, feeling the restraints on his arms holding him down.

"Yes," She said, grabbing him through his pants and squeezing tightly until he hissed. His head threw back as he tugged at the restraints, trying to break one of them free. "You'll learn to like it soon enough," she whispered.

He didn't like it. He never would. Regardless, it didn't stop her from stroking him, or moaning in his ear to insight a physical reaction from him. He resisted— he tried to move away from her, tried twisting his body to deny her access to him, but she was persistent.

"Oh, Anakin..." she purred and his eyes shot open as she circled the head of his cock. The Queen's eyes bore into his as she smirked. "I knew you'd like it." She said, pressing a kiss to his neck as she continued to stroke him, his cock slowly starting to rise and respond.

Anakin roared as his eyes shot open, he could hear his name and feel hands on his face but he shoved them roughly away, scrambling away and landing on his backside as he tried to regain his bearings. His chest felt tight as he gripped at the front of his tunic which suddenly felt heavier than the light silky clothes he'd worn on Zygerria. The voice calling his name didn't sound like the Queen's either. Anakin's breath shook as the nightmare slowly faded and his eyes darted around the apartment. Coruscant. 500 Republica. Padme…

Padme was kneeling in front of him, her eyes were wide with worry as she tried his name again before inching closer to him. Her hand fell on his calf and then his knee before she shuffled closer to him and took his body in her arms. His shoulders shook as he huddled closer to her, his hands coming to rest on the top of his head where he gripped the roots of his hair tightly. Padme held him tightly and stroked his hair, speaking soft comforting words to him that he barely understood.

He heard a second voice speak but he was so jumbled he couldn't fully make out what was being asked.

"He'd only just fallen asleep," Padme said.

"We don't have a lot of time," The second voice, said. "We need a testimony."

She shook her head as she pulled away only far enough so she could look up at the other in the room. "He isn't ready. Can't you delay it any longer, Obi-Wan?"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Jedi and make out the reluctance on his face. "I wish I could. But we need something to hold her on recorded officially," He said. "Ahsoka and I have already attested to what we saw and the 501st has agreed to give statements as well. But we need confirmation of what we saw from him. We need an official accusation."

Padme bit her lip and shook her head, "I don't like this," She muttered, "He needs more time."

"I'm afraid that's a luxury we don't have," The Jedi's eyes glanced down at Anakin, "We need that statement."

He felt her shoulders tense as she pulled him out of her embrace slightly, "Ani," She whispered.

He knew what she was going to ask him. His eyes shut as he gave a small nod and reluctantly got to his feet. Padme stayed at his side and kept one arm firmly around his waist. The older Jedi folded his arms in the sleeves of his cloak, "You know I hate to ask this of you," He started, "But it's out of my hands."

"I know." Anakin said simply, making to pull away from Padme when her hand caught his.

"I'm coming with," She said.

Their eyes locked and he shook his head, "No… I-I don't want you there."

She opened her mouth as if to argue, but immediately closed it again as she took a moment to think. Padme didn't seem to like the idea of him going without her and where she would normally argue or just decide to do it anyway, she didn't, instead asking, "Are you sure?"

Anakin nodded," I'm sure."

"Obi-Wan placed a strong hand on his shoulder as a show of support, "I'll bring him back after," He promised. And after the two nodded in farewell at one another, they parted, Obi-Wan guiding him up the stairs and out to the landing platform where his ship was parked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He didn't like where he was. The blank walls, the single metal table and chair, the shackles that hung from the chair… it was all designed for prisoners. Yularen sat across from him. The admiral spoke softly and calmly as he explained what was going to happen but Anakin wasn't listening. He already knew what was going to happen, the questions they were going to ask. He knew that Obi-Wan was on the other side of the wall, most likely with Masters Yoda and Windu. In the corner of the room a holocorder sat protected behind a ray shield and recorded everything that was happening. Anakin twisted his fingers in his hands, unsure what to do to get out of this quickly. Answering yes to everything would do that, but at a price he wasn't sure he could pay.

Yularen looked once at the camera before clearing his throat, "General Skywalker," He began, "You have been missing for a little over two years. Can you tell us where you were?"

"Zygerria," He mumbled.

"Do you know Queen Miraj Scintel?"

He nodded.

"You need to say it." Yularen urged.

Anakin swallowed as he took a shaky breath, "Y-yes…"

The admiral gave him a small smile of encouragement, "While you were in her company, did she cause you any bodily harm?"

Silence.

"General?" The Admiral coaxed, but Anakin simply shook his head. "We'll come back to that one then," He whispered. "Why were you on Zygerria?" Again, Anakin shook his head. Yularen bit his lip, "Were you there willingly or against your will?"

Silence.

Yularen let out a huff as he leaned closer, "Anakin, please…" He urged, "Answer the questions truthfully. I promise, it will all work out."

He wasn't listening. The Queen had told him one day he would his loyalty to her would be tested. That if that day came, the best thing he could do was to take her side. She told him that the Jedi would betray him. That his friends left him to suffer. That they were not interested in helping him. What if she was right? What if this was his test? What if this was just a way for them to take pleasure in all the ways he had been humiliated over the past two years?

"Anakin…" Yularen's voice pulled him from his thoughts and slowly, he lifted his gaze to meet the naval officer's look of concern. "Were you on Zygerria against your will?" He swallowed as he shook his head. "Anakin?"

"No!" He shouted, his hands gripping his hair tightly. "I-I wasn't there against my will! I chose to stay! It was my choice!" Anakin's breath came out harshly as he tugged and tugged at his hair, his eyes tightly sealed shut, "And she didn't do anything to me— nothing."

Yularen looked up at the holocorder as if looking for direction on what to do now but seemed to have no new instructions. He cleared his throat, leaning forward onto his elbows to look at him, "I saw the medical report," He said slowly, "You have deep lacerations on your back. Several scars as well. There were a few broken bones too that never fully healed properly." He paused, his head tilting down to try and see Anakin's face. "How do you explain those?"

Anakin gave a shrug as he took a deep breath and released his hair, parts of it now clumped together and standing askew from his tight grip. His eyes were red and his lip trembled. "Mistakes," He said. "Stupid mistakes."

"What about the bruising on your hips? Or the bite marks on your neck? And what about the rope burn on your wrists and ankles?" Anakin turned his head away as the admiral stood from his seat and whispered, "injuries like that are consistent with sexual assault," He started. "Please, tell me the truth. Did she do anything to you?"

Anakin shook his head and pushed back from the table and looked up at the holocorder, "I-I can't do this," He said, "Let me leave. Please."

It took only a minute before the door to the room opened and Anakin quickly walked out, leaving Yularen and Obi-Wan in the room. He didn't wait for them to catch up, he didn't want to listen to them. He just wanted to get out of here. Blind in his desire to leave, he wasn't too sure where he was going. He'd been in the military center on the capital many times in the past and there had been a time when he knew the layout pretty well… but it had been two years, and his mind was elsewhere so he wasn't paying attention where he was going until he stepped through the door to the cellblock. Level upon level of inmates were all locked up here. He could hear the shouting of prisoners and see the lifts carrying armed guards patrolling the open space in the block. A part of him screamed to leave but another told him to stay. She was here. He was certain of it. Anakin hesitated near one of the empty lifts by the doors. It would be so easy to see where she was and maybe—

No! Bad idea. Horrible idea. And yet… part of him felt like he needed to see it. He needed to see her. Needed to know… he took one step onto the platform and keyed in her name. The platform read the cell number and without taking the time to think it through fully, he pressed the button to raise him up to that cell. Alien species of all kinds passed him, slandering him for being a Jedi but he paid them no mind. He didn't see himself as a Jedi anymore no matter what he wore. He was broken.

The lift came to stop at her cell. Behind the yellow tinted shield, she lay curled in a ball on the small raised block that served as her bed. Her finery was replaced with a yellow jumpsuit but her presence still sent a chill down her spine. Her ear twitched as the lift stoped by her and she opened one elegant eye. Her lips curled into a smirk as she lazily twisted and stretched out to lay on her side, her hips cocked and her hand resting on her hip as she pushed out her chest. "Hello, Anakin," She purred, "Missing me already?" The Queen laughed as she pushed herself to her feet and slowly walked over to the shield, swaying her hips suggestively. Her hand came to rest on the shield in front of his face, her index finger tracing the outline of his jaw and trailing down his chest towards his groin, "I knew you'd come for me… after all, I miss you too."

Anakin swallowed as his fists clenched. He wanted to tell her that he was finally free. That he wasn't her play thing any more. That she had no power over him. But deep down, he knew that to be a lie and he knew she wouldn't believe him.

The Queen let out a small laugh, "Your homecoming not what you expected?" She asked, "Are you missing your true home? Let me out of here and we can return." Her eyes locked with his and he could feel the confidence radiating just from her gaze alone. He knew what she was promising and knew she would hold up her end if he did as she asked. And much to his struggle, he was actually considering it.

Anakin bit his cheek as he pulled his eyes away from her and squeezed them shut. He wanted to say no, wanted to say something— anything, but no words were coming to him. With a small huff, he punched the key on the lift to take him back down. The Queen watched him descend but he kept his eyes focused on the exit. He had to leave. Now.

* * *

The Force wafted with the turbulence from Anakin as Obi-Wan stood rooted where he stood after the younger man had hastily fled. Padme had been right. Anakin was not ready to give testimony. But, without it, how else were they to indict Miraj and the Zygerrians of war crimes? Their role in helping the production of the droid army for the Confederacy was one thing, but if they wanted to eliminate them as an ally for the Separatists, they needed something like what they had done to Anakin to justify their capture of their leader and placement of a new deputy to serve in some formal capacity of governing until the status of their monarch is determined. But all of it would come at the cost of forcing Anakin to confront what had happened to him directly— something he clearly wasn't ready to do yet. Torn between running after him and trying to find a new plan to get his friend the justice he deserved, Obi-Wan stroked his beard pensively. He didn't know what to do.

Yularen cleared his throat as he walked from around the table. The Admiral had one arm folded behind his back while he looked at a datapad in the other. "That didn't go as planned," He said, glancing up from the screen at the general. "We don't have much we can keep the queen locked up much longer."

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh as he leaned his back against the door, "I'm aware of that."

"If you're able to get him back here—"

"—It won't work," He cut in, "Anakin… I don't think we can get him to come back here willingly."

The Admiral shook his head, "I can't do much with what he's said here. He basically denied your claims. And as the victim, he has the power to dismiss the charges." Yularen quietly put the datapad on the table and tapped his fingers lightly on the metal surface. "Do you think he'll do it?" He asked, "Drop the charges?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. He didn't want to believe that would happen. In his mind, he could only see things going one way— Miraj facing trial for her crimes followed swiftly by her conviction. To think that the Senate would rule her innocent or give her a light sentence was unimaginable. Anakin was practically a symbol for the war effort. The poster boy of the war (poster man). True, there was always the chance that things might go the other way, but it was hard to imagine when something so inhumane had been done to him. And yet, it seemed that the greatest threat to it all, was Anakin himself. And there was no way to know what he would do.

Obi-Wan gave his thanks to Yularen and promised to keep the man updated on what was going to happen before leaving the room in search of where his friend had dashed off to. There was no time to worry about hypotheticals right now. Following the wide hallways of the building, Obi-Wan stretched out his senses for Anakin. The emotions coming off him were intense, easy to trace and follow. His brow furrowed as he realized the path he was walking down was not the direct route to the exits but the hall to the holding cells. His pace increased slightly as he felt the strength of the emotions grow. And rounding the final corner, he found him.

Huddled on the ground, Anakin held his head in his hands, his breath was ragged as he muttered inaudibly to himself. It killed him to see him like that. Crouching low, he placed a hand on his shoulder. Anakin jumped at the contact and raised his head. He looked startled only for a moment before settling once he recognized his face. Obi-Wan smiled kindly at him, rubbing his back until he felt the younger's shoulders relax. "Lets get you home," He said, helping Anakin to his feet.

Wordlessly, they left the prison, taking the same ship they had arrived in. The trip back to Padme's felt so much slower than before. Traffic was not an issue as Jedi had the privilege of not needing to abide by all traffic laws while on official business and made it easy to take the more direct route to 500 Republica. The apartment building cut through the sky like a shimmering beacon in the light of the setting sun. Obi-Wan had always known Padme to be a woman of great taste and her apartment was no exception. The penthouse was the most opulent of spaces in the building and by far had one of the most beautiful views of the city. He could understand why Anakin liked spending his time there. The view had to be very calming at night and in the company of a close trusted friend, it must be nice to let his guard down for just a little while.

After parking the speeder in the roof, the two men made their way down the lift to the apartment. As expected, Padme was in the main room to greet them. They'd barely walked off the lift before her eyes settled on Anakin and noticed his withdrawn behavior and made no attempts to hide the depth of her feelings for him when she closed the distanced between them and wrapped Anakin tightly in her arms. He stiffened momentarily in her hold as she whispered something in his ear before he started to relax and even partially returned the gesture. Obi-Wan could sense his reluctance when she pulled back from the embrace to welcome them further into her home, but instead, the Jedi Master gave her a reluctant smile as he held up a hand.

"I'd love to stay," Obi-Wan started, "But I have work that requires my attention." His eyes briefly met his friend's as he gave a half bow and folded his hands in the sleeves of his cloak, "I'll be back in the morning to visit you," He said. Anakin's eyes uncharacteristically widened as he looked between him and Padme before his eyes returned to the ground. Through the Force he could sense unease at the thought of spending the night, which was unexpected. Perhaps it was just because he'd never openly acknowledged knowing the extent of their relationship, or perhaps he was still uncomfortable from what happened earlier in the day. For the moment, he decided to let it go, trusting that Padme would have the calming effect that he desperately needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Was stuck on a plane for 8+ hours from Europe back to the US... managed to finish this chapter up between writing a term paper and running a SW Prequel marathon.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Dinner had been a somewhat uncomfortable affair. Anakin was an enigma to understand and she knew that the questioning he'd gone through had been too much for him to handle in his current state. Padme wanted desperately to reach out to him— to have him tell her everything, no matter how hard it was. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how. This wasn't like his mother's death where he had fallen to the floor and confided in her the dark deed her had committed. This wasn't something he had done but something he'd had to suffer through. She had been able to help him through almost all his other troubles caused by the war. He'd told her about the difficult choices he'd made as a general, how the death of his men weighed on him, how he had trouble understanding why things were they way they were. It had been easy for her to get him to talk to her then. This time it wouldn't be.

Padme had spared no expense when preparing dinner for them. She'd ordered the chef droid to prepare all of his favorites and had set up the small two chaired table in the private dining room to keep things small and simple. She'd hoped the sight and smell of it all would elicit some kind of reaction from him— maybe even a smile— but other than his eyes widening in surprise, he'd simply muttered a small "Thank you," and went on about how she didn't have to do all of this.

"I wanted to," She'd said, trying to get it across to him that it was okay to relax. He didn't seem to understand and so most of the dinner had gone by with few words spoken between them. Discretely, she watched him carefully, trying to read him, or get some kind of response from him. Her husband was normally a man who wore his heart on his sleeve and while he could keep secrets about most things, he was absolutely horrible about hiding how he felt— especially from her— but that didn't seem to be the case any more. When she looked at him, she could see his discomfort and uncertainty, but other than that, he was blank. He'd probably had to learn how to steel his heart to protect himself, and the thought that he had to go through that, hurt her terribly.

The chef droid silently cleared away their plates once they had finished eating. Anakin hadn't eaten as much as he usually did and his shoulders looked stiff from sitting up as straight as he was. Padme took one last sip of her wine before standing from the table, her husband standing as well, as if by command. Nothing looked like it would be easy going forward. But she loves him. And the Anakin Skywalker she knows is a man worth going through the impossible for. She held out her hand to him and he hesitated before taking her fingers delicately in his own. "Do you want to watch a pod race?" She asked and for the briefest of moments, his eyes seemed to light up.

"They aren't broadcast here…" He said.

Padme gave his hand a small tug and started to lead him to the sitting room where the holoprojector was set up. "That's never stopped you," She said with a shrug. She might not be as much of an engineering genius as he is, but Artoo is pretty good and she trusted that he with the help of Threepio would be able to pick up a decent frequency to watch a race on. The lights were already dimmed as they entered the room. The droids stood in the corner behind the projector, Artoo looking almost proud as he whistled in greeting while Threepio made some long-winded comment on how difficult the task had been. She shook her head at the droid's exacerbation before giving her thanks and dismissing them for the night. Anakin was already captivated by the race being broadcast from the Outer Rim. She wasn't sure about what planet it was on but it certainly wasn't Tattooine with its rundown urban architecture.

He had always loved racing and even now, still struggling with the aftermath of everything that had happened, she could see a small glimpse of the wide-eyed little boy who had been so excited to get his pod racer started. His full attention was on the race as he slowly sat on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward in interest. Padme was not a fan of racing and barely understood any of it when her husband would talk endlessly about it. She wished he would say more even if it was just grease monkey stuff because at least then it would feel like her Ani was truly home.

* * *

Yoda's three fingers tapped absently at the Gimer stick in his hands, twisting the curved wood as Obi-Wan waited for an answer. The human Jedi was conflicted about what their next course of action should be. The general in him wanted to see the Zygerrian threat dealt with swiftly, but the Jedi and friend in him wanted to do what was easiest to allow Anakin the time he needed to recover. The Grand Master seemed to be similarly conflicted as their conversation weighed the good and bad of their options. "When last you spoke," Yoda started, "How feel, he?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose," He answered, folding his arms over his chest. "I worry he will never truly recover from this."

"A trial this was."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "The trials aren't meant to torture us," He said.

"Torture, no. Test our limits, yes," Yoda said, standing and hobbling to the window, his stick tapping with each step. "Mysterious, the Force is. A plan it has, for young Skywalker."

"The Force didn't leave him behind," Obi-Wan argued, "We did. We abandoned him to that woman for two years. I wouldn't blame him if he lost faith in the Order— in the Force even."

Yoda grunted as he stroked his chin tenderly, "Curious, your words are," He said, "Tell me, how feel him?"

"I told—"

"—How feel he, in the Force?"

His eyes widened slowly as he thought back to when he had spoken to Anakin. The man's emotions had been so intense, it had been difficult to feel him in the Force. But Anakin's presence had always been strong, to not sense it had felt strange, but easily disregarded with everything the man was feeling. What did it mean?

The green Jedi made another grunt as he tapped his Gimer stick on the tiled floor, "Sensed it, I did. Blocked, the Force is."

Obi-Wan looked down at Yoda in disbelief, "I don't understand," He said, "How is that possible?"

"A defense, it is," He said. "Protect himself, he must. Shield him the Force has. Shield him still, it does. Protect him from pain, it does. But, home, he is. Safe. Yet, still, present the shield is… A dark presence, I sense."

His frown deepened as he spoke, "What do you mean?"

With eyes closed, the older Jedi rained his head up and turned it towards the window, "Clouded, the future is," He said, "A growing darkness, I sense… close to the Chancellor it is… as well young Skywalker."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed at Yoda. Relations between the Jedi and Palpatine had been growing tense over the past few months as calls to prolong the war rang out in the Senate. There was only a small group of Senators openly opposed to that line of thinking but, recently, some of those voices had started to go quiet. The Jedi were rightfully worried about what a prolonged war effort would mean, especially when it seemed that Palpatine's control over the Senate grew with every session. The Jedi Council had only spoken of the dark cloud that seemed to follow the Chancellor in passing, but never has it been mentioned as being a viable concern as it sounds now. Obi-Wan didn't want to think what that might mean. He didn't want to think that the very center of the Republic was compromised. "What does that mean for Anakin?" He asked.

"Watch him carefully, we must."

He took a moment to think about what that meant, before reluctantly bowing to Yoda and leaving the chamber. His mind was a blur, trying to find some semblance of peace in the chaos, but all his senses had been on edge ever since the prison with Anakin. So distracted by his own thoughts, he barely even registered the familiar Togruta girl before she was right in front of him. She was leaning against the door to his quarters, her hands folded in front of her as she tapped her feet. Her eyes perked up when he approached and she stood tall, nodding her head to him. "I heard what happened," She said, her eyes were sympathetic as she rocked on her heels, "Master…I-I don't understand," She said.

Obi-Wan smiled at her kindly and opened the door to his room, silently inviting her inside. His quarters were bare and simple. A small bed sat in the corner while a small table sat in the middle of the room, with two tea cups and a kettle sitting in the middle of it. Ahsoka took a seat at the table and waited patiently while he prepared tea for them. He could sense her confusion, her worry, and even her anger and it reminded him a great deal of Anakin when he had been her age. It was around that age where he had started questioning the Jedi and his place in the Order and he had worried that Anakin might decide to leave. Part of him wondered now if Ahsoka was considering the same.

He placed a hot cup of tea in front of the young Padawan before taking a seat himself and taking a sip of his own tea. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

Ahsoka tapped her fingers on the rim of the cup, "The Zygerrian Queen. She-She did such horrible things to Anakin. But, when he was given the chance to set the record straight… he didn't…"

He took a breath as he placed his cup on the table, "I think Anakin is the only one who can answer that."

"But he won't," She argued. "I don't even think he'll tell Padme."

Obi-Wan dropped his gaze down to the tea cups, watching the steam rise slowly from them, "He might, in time," He said. "Or, he might not. This isn't like when we were captured by pirates or Dooku. This is something that… has lasting effects."

The Togruta nodded but bit her lip before she continued, "If he said something, he could put that woman away for good though."

"Yes… but, that would also make public what happened. And maybe he doesn't want that. Maybe for him it's easier to suffer quietly than to get justice at the cost of his privacy."

"You don't agree with that though, do you?" She asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't agree, no. I want the Queen to go to prison for her crimes as much as you. But I can't force him to give a statement—"

"—I don't want to force him either," She grumbled, "But, if they let her go—"

He gave a shrug as he took another sip of tea, "We can't help it then," He said. Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat and glanced at the ceiling, heaving a heavy sigh, "We'll do what we can to see that justice is served," He declared, "But, as for Anakin…" His eyes closed at the thought of his friend, and a feeling of helplessness washed over him, "All we can do is be there when he wants us to be there for him."

* * *

The final lap of racing was always the best part for Anakin. It was always interesting to see what the racers did to try and pull up in the ranks and watch as some managed to inch one spot forward or to crash horribly and dash their chances of even finishing. Having raced himself, and at higher stakes than just the winning pot, he knew that the final lap was when just about anything could happen. The first three racers were neck and neck as they battled for a lead. The second to last turn gave the underdog of the entire race a full length lead as the other two got caught in the corner. The commentators remarked how it looked like a decisive win. But as the final turn neared, the underdog's engine blew. Smoke and fire erupted from the left engine as the racer crashed into the ground, the pilot's seat being thrown high in the air, twisting as it snapped the fuel lines and landed in a heap. The racer directly behind him lost control as he veered to avoid the crash, only to send his right engine flying into the left as the third racer blasted past both of them, stealing the win.

Anakin let out a huff and shook his head at the outcome. It was an exciting race for sure, but the winner did not impress him. aggressive, and cocky, he seemed like the kind of racer who would cheat to win— and maybe he had, no one would know, nor would they care. Cheating was in some ways as much a part of the race as the actual racing. There was no way to stop cheating in the sport. Leaning back into the couch, he stretched his arms and legs before a yawn overtook him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his wife shift and stand from the couch.

"It's late, do you want to go to bed?"

Bed.

That word meant so many things… did she mean sleep? Or perhaps she expected more? It has been so long since he'd been here, so long since he'd been alone with her… Anakin gave a faint nod before standing and following her up to the master bedroom. Barely anything had changed since the last time he had been here with her. The sheets looked new, and maybe a painting or two was new but, for the most part it looked exactly the same. He took a minute to simply look around. So many pleasant memories were made here, and he'd dreamt of this place many times over the past two years.

"Anakin?" His head turned sharply and found Padme standing next to the bed, a pile of dark clothing stacked neatly in her hands. She smiled as she held the pile out to him and he took them from her offering hands. "You can change in the fresher, if you want," She said, uncertainty laced in her words. This wasn't how they'd normally get ready for bed. There had been a time when they'd spend most of the night passionately making love, their naked bodies pressed intimately together before drifting off to sleep sated and so in love. Even on the nights when they were too tired for intimacy, they normally didn't have any problems sharing the fresher as they got changed. But now, it didn't feel right for him.

Wordlessly, he walked passed her and into the fresher, making sure to close and lock the door. Anakin placed the pile of clothes on the counter top, catching his own eye in the mirror. Dark half circles were forming under his eyes and streaks of read could be seen in the white. Where his shoulders had once been broad and looked as though they could carry the weight of an army on them, they now looked as though the weight was crushing him, or that the force of gravity was pulling him in on himself. His hands hesitated at his belt, shaking slightly as he pulled it free before taking the black leather glove off his right prothetic hand and started to slowly take off the heavy layers of his Jedi robes. His eyes closed as he parted the final layer and let them fall from his shoulders to pool at the floor. His breath stuttered once, twice, before he lifted his gaze to the mirror.

Scars littered his torso. Long and short scratches that looked as though he had battled a young nexu. He had a few bite marks on his pectorals and some closer to his neck, and as he ran his fingers over them, he felt a shiver down his spine as though simply touching it felt like the moment he had received them. The memories of it all were too clear. The weight of her on top of him, the feel of her breasts against his chest. He could still smell her and taste her on his lips even… Anakin shook his head, letting out a whimper as he grabbed at the loose shirt on the counter and quickly threw it on, wrapping it around his body as if hiding the scars could erase them. He turned his back to the mirror as he changed his pants, before turning back to the counter and turning on the water. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against the mirror, dunking his left hand under the water to gather a pool of it in his hand before splashing it on his face. Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He couldn't think about her while he was in his wife's apartment. It felt wrong— it was wrong. He knew Padme would never blame him for what happened… but, that didn't stop him from blaming himself. Anything would have been better than betraying the vows he made to Padme. But, he had. And there was no forgiveness for that.

He gathered his clothes off the floor and left the fresher. Padme had gotten changed into a light blue nightgown, her hair undone and resting in flowing curls at her shoulders as she stood at the bedroom door with Threepio, a data pad in her hands as she scrolled through the information. "Send my apologies to Senator Mon Mothma and reschedule for next week," She told the droid as she bit her lip and looked at something else on the datapad.

"Next week?" Threepio muttered, "But we're scheduled for a conference on Alderaann next week in regards to the refugee crisis."

She let out a sigh as she handed the datapad back to him, "It can't be helped, Threepio," She said.

Anakin's brow knit tightly as he watched her run a hand through her hair, "Is it because of me?" He asked, calling attention their attention to him. "You're rearranging your schedule because of me?" It wasn't like her to do that. More often than not if he wanted to whisk his wife away just to spend time together, he'd have to fight her tooth and nail to get her to even consider doing something like that. For her to do it now, it didn't give him the sense of satisfaction that it normally would. Guilt was all he felt. _They don't really care about you_, the Queen had once told him. _You're more of a burden to them. They can't see the potential you have_… Maybe she was right.

"No," Padme said, giving him a small smile before she closed the distance between them until she stood within a yard from him before she slowed her pace, closing the rest of the distance as if afraid to spook a young shaak. "There's more immediate concerns here," She said, "The fact that I can spend more time here with you is just a bonus." Her hand hesitated before coming to rest on his chest. She cast a sad smile as she looked at her hand then slowly let her gaze rise to meet his, her smile widening as she inched closer, her arms coming to wrap around his waist. Anakin tensed at the feel of her warmth so close to him, her head resting on his chest, snuggling against him as she inhaled deeply. "I've missed this," She said. "I missed you."

Anakin stiffened as he gently pried her arms from around him. The look of hurt on her face killed him, but he gave her a rueful smile, "I…I'm sorry, Padme. I'm just… tired." He said, moving slowly to the bed. The hurt look on her face disappeared as she moved to her side of the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Of course," She said as they slipped into bed. He lay on his back, his eyes firmly fixed to the ceiling as his wife shifted beside him. Her hand lightly touched his bicep and he jumped as she inched closer to him. Padme pulled back her hand as she lay her head on the pillows, "Anakin," She started, "I-I don't expect _anything_ from you," She said.

His jaw clenched as he shifted onto his side facing away from her, "I know," He mumbled, as anger had him grit his teeth.

Her silence had him worried that she would keep pressing, or that she would try to soothe him but after a moment, he heard her sigh as she settled beside him. "I love you," She whispered as the lights dimmed, leaving only the light blue from the city outside illuminate the room.

He wanted to say that he loved her too, but the words got caught in his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter turned out a bit shorter than I originally planned for, but it kind of works with what I have coming in the next few chapters so... Until then.**

* * *

Chapter 5

News of Queen Miraj's arrest had been made public early in the morning. An emergency meeting of the Senate had been called to debate the particulars of the political threat her arrest posed. The Jedi Council also called an emergency meeting in an effort to prepare for whatever backlash the results ruled. Ahsoka sprinted down the halls of the Jedi Temple when she found out, jumping over cleaning droids and spinning past astromech units as she hurried to the hanger. She wondered if Anakin knew what was going on. She wondered if Padme had gone to the meeting or if she'd stayed home with him. If she was home, than at least he was in good hands. But, her not being at the Senate would mean she can't give voice to the side wanting her in prison. But, if she had gone, then Anakin would be alone…

Ahsoka groaned in frustration as she hopped into the cockpit of the nearest speeder and took off at full speed to the senator's apartment. Thinking about it would do no good. Obi-Wan had said all she can do is be there for him. And she would be. She'd seen first hand how that woman had fawned over him, knew how uncomfortable it felt just to watch it. There was no way Anakin couldn't not be upset once he found out she might be going back to Zygerria. Parking the speeder on the roof, she took the lift down to the apartment. The main sitting room was empty when she entered but she could hear dishes coming from the kitchen. Bursting through the door, she saw Anakin and Padme eating breakfast. Padme wore a light robe over her nightgown while Anakin was clad in sleep pants and a loose tunic.

"Ahsoka?" Padme asked, "What is it?"

The togruta Jedi raised a brow, "You don't know?" The Senator's eyes widened as she shook her head, 'no'. And then it dawned on her. "You didn't tell him?"

"Ahsoka, don't." She warned.

"Tell me what?" Anakin asked. Padme turned back to him and folded her hands in her lap. "Tell me what?" He repated.

Padme sighed, "I was going to tell you once we knew what was going to happen," She started, picking her words carefully as she spoke. "Queen Miraj's arrest has been made pubic. The Senate is deciding whether or not her arrest is lawful."

He was silent for several minutes, his eyes dropping to his half finished breakfast, his fingers twisting the fork around, "Oh…" He said, "What… what does that mean?" His voice, which had started out at a normal speaking tone had dropped to almost a whisper.

Padme swallowed as she took another breath, "It means that she might be going back to Zygerria."

"Oh…" He said again, "That's… that's good."

"Good?" Ahsoka raised her voice, confused beyond reason at his reaction. "How is it good that that lady gets to go back? That she gets away with—"

"Ahsoka!" Padme said, in warning again, grabbing the girl's hands and pulling her close as she stood up, her seat screeching as it skits backwards.

"This doesn't bother you?" She asked, "It doesn't bother you that they enslaved him? That she _raped_ him?"

A loud scrape and the clatter of silverware had everyone jolt as Anakin stood from the table, "I-I have to go," He said, as he hastily and almost clumsily moved from around the table and past them to leave the kitchen.

The young Jedi Padawan watched as her master left before turning back to Padme. Her face was scrunched in worry as she watched him leave before she turned back to her and let out a sigh as she stared at her with a mix of sympathy and frustration. Part of Ahsoka felt guilty for upsetting Anakin like she had. But she just couldn't understand. He has never been shy about his emotions— he felt things so deeply and uncontrollably at times that seeing him so detached felt wrong. He should be angry. He should want justice. But he didn't or, maybe he was afraid of it?

Ahsoka jumped as a hand squeezed her shoulder, pulling her from her own thoughts. "That wasn't the best way to handle this, Ahsoka," Padme said, directing her to take the seat Anakin had vacated. "He's… in a difficult place, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"I know," She said, crossing her arms as she leaned forward on the table, "I'm sorry, Padme. I let my emotions get the better of me—"

The Senator cast a kind smile, "It's alright. I understand. I want Anakin to be himself again. I want him to feel and to express those feelings as he should. But he isn't ready."

"But at this rate, by the time he is ready, Miraj will be halfway across the galaxy. We'll never get this chance again. Isn't there something we can do? Anything? If you had gone to that meeting—"

Padme sighed and shook her head, "If I had gone and given my voice, it is only once voice in a thousand."

"But if you had _told_ them—"

"Anakin isn't ready," She said again, "As much as I want Miraj to rot in a Republic prison for the rest of her life, if getting that costs whatever is left of his strength and his trust, it isn't worth it."

Ahsoka slouched back in her seat as she spoke, "Obi-Wan said all we can do is be there for him," She started, "but how are we supposed to do that for him, if he doesn't want us around?"

The Senator dropped her gaze and for the first time since she had met her, she didn't see the strong and refined senator. She saw a woman trying so hard to keep everything together, trying to be strong even in the most impossible of times. "It isn't that he doesn't want us around. He just… he doesn't know _how_ to be around us," Padme said. "Obi-Wan is right. Be there for him. But be patient with him. He might not say how he is feeling, but if you look at him carefully, you can see it." Her head turned around as if she could hear something the Jedi couldn't before she slowly rose from her seat and quietly excused herself.

If she stretched out her senses, she could feel Anakin in the Force. His emotions were all straining as if fighting to break through the surface. She could sense an essence of relief but it was fighting with anger and frustration which were directed inwardly at himself. Ahsoka felt for him. She wished there was something she could do to make everything better, to make it as if none of this happened so she could have her normal, outspoken master again… but that didn't seem like that was likely to happen any time soon if ever at all. With little more she could do here, she decided to return to the Temple and await the final verdict.

* * *

"We cannot hold a Queen without any formal charges!"

"Zygerria isn't even a part of the Republic! What right do we have to dictate how their economy is run?"

"Slavery is wrong, but we cannot interfere in the policies of systems outside our domain!"

"Let her go!"

"We can't start another war!"

"Let her go!"

The broadcast of the debate over the Queen's capture was still ongoing as he watched the debate. It wasn't much of a debate as many just wanted to get her out of Republic space. The uncertainty of how the Zygerrians were preparing to get their ruler back, had many worried it might lead to a second war that they could not afford. Some consideration was made for the reports submitted by the Jedi and some of the commanding officers who had seen the condition of the slaves, but the Republic does not have the power to prosecute worlds outside their control. Anakin's fists bunched in his pants as he sat and watched. It looked like the Queen would be going home and that was a good thing. She would be out of his hair forever. That's what he wanted. He wanted to be free from her influence. Free to put the whole thing behind him and move on… but no one else around him seemed to want the same thing. They wanted to see her tried and put in prison and their frustration with him was evident. Maybe he should say something… that way they wouldn't be upset with him. No. He couldn't do that… if they knew, they'd never look at him the same. They already saw him as something that needed to be fixed. If they knew, they would think he was irreparable.

"Ani?" He stayed rooted where he was watching the broadcast as Padme slowly entered the room and took the seat next to him. "Are you sure you want to watch this?" She asked.

"Why aren't you there?" He asked, "You never miss a vote."

Her hand came to rest on his back as she drew little circles, as if her mere touch would release whatever tension was in his shoulders.

"I've asked Jar Jar to vote on my behalf," She said. "I already told him which way I would vote."

Anakin swallowed as he watched as votes started to be cast. "They're going to send her back," He said.

"That's good," She said, forcing a smile.

"You're only saying that because I said that. You don't agree. No one agrees, apparently."

Padme shifted closer to his side, looping her arm through his and giving his bicep a supportive squeeze, "We just want what's best for you," She said.

Anakin scoffed, "What's best for me? Or what's best for you? Or the Republic?" He sighed as he pulled away from her and stood up before he started to pace the length of the room slowly. The broadcast in the background was reading out the results as they came through. Unsurprisingly, the majority favored letting the Queen go back to Zygerria.

His wife wasn't even watching the votes, her eyes were focused only on him, her worry for him clear in her eyes as she watched him as if he were a wild animal who could charge at any moment. "I want what's best for you," She said. "I know we've always put duty above everything, even us… but this time, I want what is best for you." Once more, she closed the distance between them, taking his arm in her hand and stroking it slowly as she stepped into his arms. "It's your choice if you want to pursue charges or not. I just don't want you to regret whatever choice you make." His lip trembled as he closed his eyes and felt her hand on his cheek, her warm fingers tracing his jaw slowly, "I love you, Anakin."

The final tally of the vote had the required majority to release the Queen. Immediately after the final vote was announced, the speaker started discussion about the formal apology to Zygerria and the Queen over her unlawful arrest. He felt Padme give his arm a tight squeeze as she pressed her head to his chest. Even without her saying anything, he knew the result was not what she wanted. On some level, she had meant what she said, but he knew it wasn't the whole truth. It was better this way. It was better for her not to know. Better for somethings to just be forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! So I think it's getting close to the end for this story. I think there might be one or two more chapters left depending on how things play out as I write it. Still weighing my options for how to end it all. Hopefully things resolve nicely but I make no promises.**

* * *

Chapter 6

A thick wave of incense surrounded them, permeated only by the scent of sweat and sex as hips clashed together. Sharp nailed raked down his back as Anakin groaned and buried his face in the thick fur at her neck. He heard her cry out his name, and behind closed eyes he was picturing someone else. The Queen bucked her hips against his as he rocked against her, bracing his arm above her head just like how she liked. Her walls clenched tightly around him as he felt pressure building on the verge of boiling over. With a strangled groan, his hips crashed against hers, rocking as he emptied himself inside her. It felt amazing, and glorious… until he opened his eyes and met the sadistic gaze of the Queen.

Anakin's eyes shot open as he panted, his dream, shaking him as he felt the unmistakable lust pooling in his groin. His wife lay beside him, blissfully ignorant as she slept barely more than a foot away from him. His hands trembled as he pushed the sheets aside and swung his feet over. On shaking feet, he stumbled as he made his way into the fresher. The blinding light was nothing compared to the conflicting physical and emotional turmoil he felt in his core. Anakin turned the shower fully on cold, the water blasting out of the shower head as his trembling hands stripped him of his clothes to allow him to step into the ice cold water. The affect was quick as he felt himself shrink but it did little to ease the frustration he felt. Cognitively he knew that he shouldn't feel anything but resent for the Queen. But, he didn't. Her guards had always been vicious towards him and enjoyed when the Queen ordered them to hurt him. Other slaves looked at him with contempt. And all the while, the Queen, when she was in her good moods, showed her the only thing that came close to affection during his captivity. Anakin knew this was all a part of her ploy, a means to an end with her game which centered around him. And yet part of him still took comfort and happiness from those moments.

His hands ran through his hair as he shivered in the cold, trying to banish the thoughts from his mind but to no avail. He couldn't forget. The dream and memories were too present. When he closed his eyes, he could still see her, still smell her. And he hated himself for it. He should be thinking about Padme. He should be excited by sleeping beside her. But he wasn't. And he couldn't fathom why. "Just breathe," He muttered, "She'll be gone soon. And then things will go back to normal…" He tilted his head back and let the water wash over his face. Normal. What even was normal anymore? He had used the word so much, used it to help him get through some of the hardest parts of his whole ordeal, that all he could think of when he used the word was the way things used to be. But was that even possible anymore? Could things truly be the way they used to be? Anakin was starting to have his doubts about that.

"Anakin?"

His head jerked around, water spraying from his hair as he turned to the door to the fresher. There, in the doorway stood Padme, wiping the remnants of sleep from her eyes. "I thought I locked it," He said, turning back to the shower and turning the water off before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Padme didn't say anything, instead she just looked at him. Her eyes traced over his torso and his arms, taking in the deep scars that she had not yet seen. He wanted to turn his back to her, but he knew the scars on his back probably looked worse than what was on his chest. The Queen had always loved his chest and had only hurt him there when he seriously displeased her or in the throws of lust.

"She did that to you?" She asked, her feet taking slow steps closer to him. Anakin gave a small nod as she came to stand close enough to him that he could feel her warm breath on his skin. Her hand lightly traced over the dark colored scratches that remained from one of the occasions when the Queen's nails dug deep enough into his flesh to draw blood. He stiffened as her fingers ghosted over the marks before she leaned forward and pressed a kiss just above his heart where the scar ended. Anakin jumped back at the contact and pulled away from her. The hurt look on her face twisted the knot in his heart as his wife looked utterly lost at what she could do to help him.

"I-I'm sorry," He said as he bent over and grabbed his discarded sleep clothes and brushed past her to leave the fresher. Idiot! He reprimanded himself as he dropped the towel onto the floor by the bed as he stumbled into his pants. She was only trying to help. She only wanted to love him as a wife should… but he wasn't letting her. He didn't know how to. Anakin took a deep breath as he pulled on his tunic and tied the sash around his waist as he took the steps two at a time towards the veranda. The Coruscant traffic flowed slowly in organized lanes at varying heights. Everything had its place and everything was connected in all the ways he felt lost and disconnected from the world he had once been confident of his place in. He had been a Jedi. The Chosen One of an ancient prophecy. A husband, and a friend… now all those things felt wrong. He felt like he was broken and nothing all at the same time. The Queen had broken him in all the ways he swore he never would be broken. What else was left for him?

Anakin took a shaking breath as he stepped closer to the edge of the veranda and took a glance below. Light shone out for about fifty levels below the penthouse where he stood but he knew it went much deeper than that. It would be so easy. One step. One step and the torment in his mind would end. One step and he wouldn't be a burden on his friends any longer. One step and Padme could be free… the breeze from the traffic hit his face and he let his eyes fall shut as he imagined falling. The Force had always made it so that he could survive even the worst of falls. It hadn't helped much during his time on Zygerria. Would it be inclined to help him this time? Or would it let him fall?

A stronger gust of wind blew past him, and his surprise at it had him stepping back as he let his eyes open wide as his breath shook. Had he really just been thinking… his legs shook as he took several hesitant steps back until they hit the arm of the rounded couch that decorated the room. His hands fell to his side as he bunched his fists in the material of his pants. no, no no… he couldn't do that… he couldn't jump. He couldn't get this far only to end it all once he was home… Anakin slid his hands into his hair as he let out a strangled hiss and slid to the floor, rocking as he muttered to himself. What would it take for him not to feel the way he did?

Warm arms wrapped around him and on instinct he turned into the embrace, breathing in the light scent of his wife as she stroked his hair with slow and soothing motions. He felt her lips touch his brow as tears freely fell from his eyes and his shoulders started to shake. Padme only held him tighter, not minding one bit as he gripped her arm in his hand tightly as if she were keeping him from sinking, and in many ways she was. Thinking of her had kept him going every day they had been separated and it was her physical presence that helped reinforce the reality of the current situation. He was home.

* * *

Padme stayed up with him through the night. Every time she saw him she was at a loss for what she could do to help her husband. She wanted to talk to him like she used to, wanted to use the gentle but blunt words that used to get through to him in an instant. But none of that would work. His emotions were too erratic to tell what and when to say things. Sometimes he was too closed off and others he was too exposed and it often took her awhile to figure out which one he was. The previous night she had awoken to an empty bed and found him in the shower, muttering to himself. For the first time, the full physical extent of the damage he had suffered was on full display to her eyes. The war had left many scars on her husband's body and every time he got a new one, she memorized where it was, the texture of it, and she would pray to the old Naboo gods that the war would soon end so that he would never be hurt again. Seeing what Miraj Scintel had done though, she could no longer see the scars she had become so familiar with. The old scars mixed with the new ones in an intricate pattern of torture that she wanted to cut into the flesh of the Zygerrian Queen herself. Anakin had eventually fallen asleep in her embrace and as uncomfortable as the floor was for them both to sleep on, she was loathe to wake him. Neither had slept well, but for Anakin, any sleep was better than none.

Even after waking in the morning, they were hesitant to get up from the floor, almost afraid that the moment of peace would end with the slightest movement. Anakin traced invisible patterns on her arm as her fingers ran through his hair. Peaceful was the best way she could describe this small moment. The rest of the galaxy was a distant thought and all that mattered were the two of them and the unspoken love they felt for one another.

"It shouldn't be live this," She heard Anakin mutter, "You deserve so much better…"

Padme sighed as she slid her hand from his hair and cupped his cheeks in her hands, "I deserve you," She said, pressing her forehead to his. "No one but you can own my heart."

His lip trembled as his eyes closed as he pressed his face closer to hers until their noses touched as she could feel his breath on her face. "I-I want that too," He muttered. "More than anything…"

"It's yours," She whispered, "All you need to do is take it."

He shook his head, "I can't."

"Yes, you can. I believe in you."

"You shouldn't."

"I do. And I trust you."

"You can't."

Padme sighed as she traced his cheeks and whispered words to try and get him to open his eyes, but he didn't. "Anakin," She said, "Look at me," She said. Nothing. "Look at me," She said again, and watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open, bearing the tortured pain her love felt to her. She traced his cheek with the back of her fingers, "Talk to me."

"I can't."

"Try… please," She said. He shook his head. "Anakin—"

He groaned as he slowly pulled himself from her and rolled onto his knees before standing and he started to pace. He muttered words she could only barely hear as he ran his hands through his har.

"Anakin," She tried again as she too stood. She felt stiff as she leaned back against the arm of the couch. "Please. Trust me. I'm here for you, I love you—"

"You shouldn't," He said, his pacing paused as he turned his eyes back to her, "You shouldn't trust me, or love me, or anything."

"Why?" She asked, "I don't blame you for what happened! You didn't have a choice!"

His voice strained as he ran his hand down his face, "But I did!"

"What do you mean?" He didn't answer. "Anakin—"

"What do you want me to say?" He shouted. "Do you want me to tell you how she forced herself on me? How if I didn't… _perform_ how she wanted, she'd whip me, or even put her guards on me. Or do you want to know about how she wanted me to pleasure her in front of an audience of her subjects wearing the most humiliating outfits or nothing at all. Anakin scoffed as he turned his back to her and took a few slow steps.

Padme held her tongue and took a breath as she listened to the pain he was in. She didn't want to interrupt him. This was the most he's said to anyone. And part of her hated herself for clearly pushing him to this, but she also knew he had to let this out at some point.

Anakin let out a strained sound from his throat as he turned back to her. His eyes welled with tears as he shook his head, "Or, maybe…" His voice cracked as he pressed the heel of his hand to his eye, "Or maybe you want to know about how I sometimes enjoyed it— enjoyed her." His fist tugged at his hair as he shuttered, "Since I got back, I… I've found myself missing her. And I know I shouldn't."

She felt her heart break at the admission but that didn't stop her from closing the distance between them and pulling him into her arms again. His large form crumpled against her as his arms wrapped around her. Padme heard his rushed apologies and the guilt he felt for breaking his vows of marriage to her but that only made her hold him tighter. "It's alright," She said. "It's not your fault. She took away your will to choose. Everything she did was physical and psychological. And in time, all of it will get better," She said, her fingers ran through his hair and down his back as she spoke, trying to find the words to make him feel better. "But she never took your heart," She said, "Your heart is your own. And only you can decide what becomes of it."

She felt him nod against her shoulder, "My heart has always been yours," He said and her arms tightened even more if that were possible as tears fell freely down her cheeks.

Padme pulled back until she could see his eyes and gave him a small smile as her thumbs tickled the corners of his mouth, "I love you, Anakin," She said.

His hand rose from where it rested on her back to her face, his thumb brushed away a trail of tears, "I-I love you too." Their lips met in a soft and chaste kiss, the first kiss since he returned. And for the first time, it felt like things truly would be better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The relationship Anakin had with Chancellor Palpatine had always been one Obi-Wan had been weary of. He didn't trust how the older man had taken such a keen interest in him nor how Anakin felt drawn to the man's fatherly treatment of him. In his youth, he had felt that perhaps such a connection would do him some good, that he might be able to help him transition from his old life to the new one he was living, before fading into obscurity. But, that hadn't happened. Instead the relationship grew, and Palpatine felt it appropriate to shower the young Padawan in praise that bolstered his pride and arrogance, traits that were frowned upon by the Jedi. Yet by the time Obi-Wan felt it necessary to speak his disapproval to Anakin, it was much too late. The relationship was too strong, and as war consumed more and more of the galaxy, Obi-Wan became even more worried for his former Padawan.

The Chancellor's office was one that he had been in many times standing along side the other members of the Jedi Council when important matters of war needed to be discussed. It wasn't often that Obi-Wan was summoned alone, even less often that the Chancellor wanted to speak nothing of the war. The first few moments were spent in casual formality, inquiring about the other, and expressing off-the-record feelings about how draining the war felt. But once that ended, the conversation focused only on Anakin and how he has been since his return. Obi-Wan felt uneasy about discussing Anakin with him. Despite Palaptine's kind smile and tone, he felt something in the Force that seemed to leak darkness. He kept his answers short, giving little or no information at all. He could sense the older man's disappointment and part of him felt almost proud for the small slight.

"In any case," Palpatine said as he cleared his throat, "I was hoping that, if he felt up to it, that Anakin might like to come pay me a visit. I know in the past our talks have helped him deal with difficult situations."

"I'm sure he appreciates the concern," Obi-Wan said, giving a polite smile he hoped seemed genuine, "But I think he is doing just fine for now. We're trying to keep things simple and predictable for him whilst he recovers. I don't want to change that until he is ready."

"Of course," He said, "Of course, I'm not one to stand in the way of progress," He said, bearing his teeth in a smile. "Though, I must inquire about Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan stiffened as he sat straighter in his seat. "She has been absent for some time now. I know she and Anakin have always been… close. Is there anything I should be concerned about?"

"She's helping," He said simply. "Once she knew we were planning to go get him back, she volunteered herself to help however she could."

He laughed and shook his head as he leaned back in his chair, "Of course she did," He said. "Bless her soul. I'm surprised the Jedi agreed."

His eyes narrowed, "Padme is a friend. She's well guarded, and her duty keeps her here on Coruscant. She is a constant presence, something we can't guarantee with the war requiring us to come and go often."

Palpatine nodded slowly, "So… that was the only reason?" He probed, "Nothing else?"

Obi-Wan clenched his fist as he leaned closer, "Is there something you're trying to get at, Chancellor?"

"Anakin never told you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

Palpatine leaned forward on his desk, "You know how he feels about her," He said. Obi-Wan nodded slowly, "So do I," He sighed and let out a soft chuckle, "I'm sorry, I just had to be sure," He said. "It is good to know I'm not the only one to know they were married."

His jaw tightened as he tried to hide his shock. _Married_? How was that possible? It was against the Jedi Code! And he told Palpatine, of all people? Obi-Wan held his surprise and tried to play along as best he could under the circumstances, pretending that he too was a trusted keeper of the secret life Anakin had been leading up until the Chancellor was called to attend to his other duties and Obi-Wan was finally allowed to leave.

The Jedi Master let out a breath of relief as he finally allowed himself to breathe easy in the cockpit of the ship he had flown to the Senate Offices. Married. Anakin was married. To Padme. He'd always been aware of Anakin's deep feelings for the senator. And he knew after Geonosis that Padme returned those feelings. He'd warned them— warned her. Clearly they had disregarded his warnings. Duty compelled him to report this finding to the Council. But, how could he? Especially with Anakin so… wounded, how could he resolve himself enough to fulfill his duty to the Jedi and the code which governed them? Obi-Wan shook his head. He couldn't do that to Anakin, at least not now. Anakin needed the support of all those around him in order for him to recover properly. It was only a matter of time before he could stand on his own. And when that day came, then he would worry about his marriage.

* * *

The meditation chambers in the Jedi Temple were many and of vastly different environments. There were some that thrived off of nature and lacked any walls and offered only the shade and shelter of trees of various planets across the galaxy. Others were of a more minimalistic style. A few round meditation cushions, a window or two, and a light in the center of the room. It was the latter type that Master Yoda had called Anakin to visit. The younger Jedi sat facing the ancient Master who stared at him with such intensity it made him shift uncomfortably.

Yoda stroked his chin slowly as he watched his every move. "How feel you,?" He asked.

"Cold," Anakin said.

Yoda nodded, "Tell me of your experiences on Zygerria, you need not," He said, his eyes falling closed as he let out a pensive groan, "The Force… Protect you, it does… why, still I wonder…"

Anakin gave a shrug, "I don't know."

"Feel it," He guided, "Stretch your senses."

"I-I can't…" Anakin mumbled.

"Feel the Force flow around you…"

"I can't," He said again. "I don't feel anything. I haven't in a long time."

Yoda's eyes opened slowly as he observed the way his head bowed low and his body seemed to sink in on itself. "Eyes," He started, speaking slowly as he pointed one finger at him, "Close them, you will."

"Master, I—"

"Close them," He said again, more slowly this time as Anakin heaved a frustrated sigh, but complied. "A shield, the Force is. surround you it does. But block everything, it does," Yoda started. "Your chest. A door, imagine. Closed it is, keeping sight of the shield far from you it does."

Anakin remembered this lesson. It was from his early days training when he was only just starting to learn how to control the Force and access its power. When he had been on Zygerria and realized the Force had all but left him, he'd tried this exact lesson to try and regain access to it to no avail. It still prevented some of the pain when he was beat, and helped heal him slightly faster, but use of the more advanced skills, were impossible.

"Your doubt, I sense," Yoda said, his ears perked up when he spoke.

Anakin sighed, "I've done this before, Master. It doesn't work."

The older Jedi shook his head, "Access the Force, we are not," He said, "Protect you for a reason, it does. Seek the answer for why, we are."

"Isn't that obvious?" Anakin scoffed as he stood from his seat, "I understand that you want to figure out what's wrong with me but—"

"Sit, young Skywalker," He said firmly, pointing at the seat he had vacated, "Search myself, I will. Need you to open the door, I do."

Anakin bunched his fists into the sleeves of his robe and twisted the rough material in his hands before he gave a reluctant sigh and sat down. His eyes closed as he once more delved into himself, following Yoda's instructions as he guided him to first search for the Force that surrounded him. He didn't feel it entirely, but he knew it was there. He followed the instruction to imagine a door in his chest and opened it, creating an entry and exit point for energy to flow. Yoda then instructed him to hold his left hand out. He felt Yoda place his hand on top of his and briefly, he felt a jolt of energy pass through him. It was familiar, and calming, and just as quickly as it came, it was gone, only to open him up to the wider space around him. The energy of the Temple wafted over him. He could sense the other Jedi in the Temple, the life of the vibrant trees in the gardens and if he stretched out further, he swore he could also feel Padme's presence.

He felt a tear streak down his cheek, the feeling of the Force overwhelming him as it embraced him warmly before feeling it suddenly rip away. Visions, dark visions of blaster bolts cutting through the sky and lightsabers falling from the hands of fallen Jedi flashed before his eyes. It felt like death was all around him as smoke filled his lungs and choked him. And in the distance he could hear a voice. A laugh as Sith lightning felt like it was ripping through his entire body before Anakin roughly pulled back. His eyes shot open as Yoda let his hand drop, his green eyes narrowed in concentration. Had he also seen the visions? Anakin panted as he tried to calm his breathing, trying to focus on the Force around him to find balance, only to find that once more the Force was gone. He felt deflated and lost again as what hope he had momentarily felt to regain his abilities once more faded into fantasy.

"Curious, this is," Yoda said as he took in the startled appearance of the younger Jedi. "Foretell of a dark future, the visions do. Weary, we must be in the months to come."

Anakin nodded slowly, "Wha-what do they have to do with me?"

Yoda gave a small shrug, "Know not, I do. Meditate on this, I must," He said. "Meditate as well, you should. The Force, parted from you it may be, but still a part of you, it is. Peace it may yet help you find."

* * *

Not far from 500 Republica was a special building complex reserved for esteemed guests and visitors invited by the Senate. There had been a time where the building used to serve as temporary embassies for new systems welcomed into the Republic while official buildings were being built or remodeled. The war had made securing new systems a rather unappealing idea and often left the building empty. It was here where Miraj Scintel was given residence while the official apology was being prepared in the senate. Padme knew she shouldn't have come here. But she couldn't turn a blind eye to the convenience of the situation. She was no longer in a prison cell. No guards around every corner, and she could easily sneak a blaster inside. No one would question her if she was to visit. And if they did, she was a senator. There could be any number of reasons for her visit. Offering her own apology, discussing the political state of Zygerria, trade… but none of that was really her reason.

The Coruscant guard assigned to her door announced her arrival and disengaged the lock on the door to let her in. Miraj was lounging on the long plush couch, her arms stretched over her head as she arched her back elegantly as she let out a relaxed sigh before sitting up. Padme carefully placed a mask of kindness on her face as she approached the slaver queen.

"These rooms are quite to my liking," The Queen purred as she ran her fingers along the soft surface of the couch, "A great improvement to the prison cell. Though, the staff does leave much to be desired," She said.

Padme bit her tongue as she came to stand in front of her. "I'm glad it's to your liking," She said, more out of habit than anything else.

Miraj looked up at her leaned back against the couch, crossing her legs, "If you're here to apologize for my treatment here—"

"Far from it, actually," She cut in, taking the seat opposite her and letting all pretense of kindness give way. "I'm here not as a Senator in the Galactic Senate but as myself. And personally I think you deserve to be in that cell for a long time." Miraj's nails dug into the fabric of the couch with a loud pop as they broke through the surface. "Slavery itself is a reprehensible crime against all sentient beings. How it is still allowed to thrive is something that is unfortunately overlooked and a trend of behavior that cannot continue. But, cruelty for the sake of cruelty is something that you are equally guilty of."

Miraj let out a hiss as she retracted her hand from the couch cushion. "This isn't just about my planet's economy, is it?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked Padme up and down, taking in every detail, "No, this visit is… of a personal nature."

"It is," She confirmed. "You've hurt people close to me. Hurt them in ways I can't find forgiveness for."

She laughed and shook her head, "Oh, I see," She said, "This is about my little _pet_." Miraj didn't miss her sharp intake of breath or the way hands bunched into fists. "He's missing me, isn't he?" She asked, "He misses all the ways I'd give him pleasure he could only dream of before," Her words rubbed salt into the still open wounds, and the Queen seemed to take delight in it. "Oh, the thing's I'd do to him… and the things he'd do to me… he's rather good. I'm sure you can imagine." Miraj glanced up in thought, "Padme…" She said, her eyes widening in realization, "So, you're the one he'd think about at first," She laughed more, "You know, at first it bothered me that he'd be thinking of another woman when he was with me. It was an easy enough habit to break. I trained him well. Now, he'll only say my name in the throws of passion."

She couldn't take any more of her words. Any coherent thought fled her, all logic abandoned her, as an unfamiliar rage overtook her and her fist collided with the slaver Queen's face. She wanted to do worse to her. Wanted her to suffer. This wasn't her normal line of thought. This wasn't the person she was. But, the anger, the pain, the sorrow, the… jealousy… it was all consuming. Padme hit her once, twice, three times… she hit her as many and as hard as she could, feeling almost prideful at the small bloodstains on her fist. It was small compared to the blood of her beloved she'd spilt, but it was at least something. Miraj was not someone to lay down and take it though. The Queen let out a grunt at the first blow but was quick to recover, her sharp nails bit into Padme's arms and slashed across her face, but she barely felt it. Guards had heard the commotion coming from the room and had pried the two women apart, and it was only then, when she realized what she'd done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Two for one update! Thank you 8 hour flight to Europe! I hate you, but you give me no choice but to either sleep or do something.**

* * *

Chapter 8

She found him in one of the most unlikely places she could possibly think for him. The gardens of the Jedi Temple were some of the most beautiful on Coruscant. Vibrant colors, and smells, the gardens were comprised of a variety of plants from across the Galaxy. As a youngling, Ahsoka had spent much time in the gardens with her friends and had been in meditation with Yoda under the massive tree in the middle. And as much as she liked the place, her Master was never someone she thought would ever meditate in the garden. He often said his form of meditation was to keep his hands busy, working on his ship, upgrading Artoo… he found peace easier with grease and tools than with nature. But here he was, seated on a large stone, eyes closed as if in a trance but obviously distracted.

"Master?" She asked.

Anakin opened his eyes and his face seemed to heat up at her inquisitive look. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he grabbed the heel of his boot and glanced away. "Master Yoda told me to meditate," He said.

"I can see that," She said, taking a seat on the ground below him. "Do-do you mind if I join you?" She asked.

He looked surprised for a moment before he gave a small nod and closed his eyes again. Ahsoka watched him for a moment, watched as he breathed in deep and exhaled slowly. In the Force she could feel his mind fighting to stop thinking, fighting to stay in the moment. She wished she could do more to help, but there wasn't anything she could do to make his pain go away, or was there?

Closing her eyes, she drew on the Force and focused on her Master's thoughts, placing small subtle suggestions in the air around him, suggestions of feelings that were closely tied to their relationship as Master and Padawan. The memory of their first battle and how he had lifted her spirits, the pride he'd felt teaching her a new lightsaber technique, the relief of knowing they both made it through another battle, the camaraderie they both felt among their battalion. It wasn't much, but it was enough that he might be able to pick up on those feelings and those memories and at least ease his mind if only a little. Ahsoka heard his breathing slow and through one eye, she saw him relax slightly and felt him reach something close to meditation, though not quite there yet. She smiled, and closed her eye once more, focusing on more of those suggestions to help her master.

They stayed like that for over an hour as he meditated before he opened his eyes and broke off the connection. Their eyes met and he gave her a small grateful smile. He looked better than she'd seen him in a long time. Still a far cry away from the Anakin she knew, but the pain that had been a constant in his gaze was starting to fade. "Thank you, Ahsoka," He said.

"Any time, Master," She returned.

* * *

She was late. Padme was never late. Just before he left for the Jedi Temple, she had promised she'd be back by dinner. Now, the sun was fully set and the serving droids had already prepped and stored tonights dinner in the fridge as he refused to eat without her. Part of him worried she might have gotten in trouble. Danger seemed attracted to her and she always seemed to find her way into messy situations. But he'd heard no news of any such attack or threat, and that gave root to darker thoughts. What if she was avoiding him? Did she need a break from him? Perhaps he should stay at the Jedi Temple instead…

The thoughts kept coming as he paced the length of the main entryway, waiting for her return like some needy pet, practically jumping when he heard the doors open and saw Captain Typho step out followed by Padme. The relief he felt lasted only a minute as he quickly saw the think bacta patch on her cheek and the shreds her sleeves were in. Her hair which was normally tightly pinned when she attended senate meetings, was in disarray and his mind raced wondering what had happened. Typho did not look happy, which to him, seemed to indicate this was more something she did than something someone did to her. But what had she done to cause such damage?

"Thank you, Captain," She said to the head of her security, "You're dismissed for the evening." He looked as though he wanted to say something, but the silent look between them, shut down whatever he was going to say and Typho gave a short bow and left them alone.

The moment the doors to the lift closed, Anakin shoved his hands into his pockets, "Wha-what happened?" He asked.

She bit her lip and sighed, "I had some words with someone," She said, "It… didn't end well." His eyes narrowed, unconvinced by her explanation. Since when did arguments lead to violence? She seemed to notice his skepticism and after she walked further into the apartment and discarded a shall onto the couch, she pulled at her fingers as she glanced up at him. "I… I went to see her."

Anakin wasn't sure what she meant at first, but her face seemed to make her meaning clear and as he looked closer at the scratches on her face, he recognized the marks. He had them too.

"Don't be upset with me," She pleaded, "I just… I-I had to see her for myself. I wanted to say something to her, but there was just so much to be said… and then she started talking, and I… snapped," She said. Padme shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself, "She's rather confident," She continued, "And prideful."

Anakin nodded as he took a seat on the couch. If she spoke with the Queen, then she knows how willing he'd actually been. True, he'd mentioned it to her before, but he'd left details out— omitted details that were not just painful for him, but details that could break what faith she had in him. True, it all started out with him being resistant to her advances, him being reluctant to partake… but, after a while, he found that he liked it, he found himself attracted to her to the point that he'd call out her name and beg her for more… had the Queen told her about those times? The possibility alone made his stomach sink low in his abdomen at the thought. What would she think of him then? "I-I'm sorry," Anakin muttered, hanging his head low, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Padme rushed to his side and knelt before him, her fingers running lovingly though his hair, "It's alright," She said.

"no it isn't," He argued. "How is any of this alright? How can you keep saying it's alright?"

Padme pressed her forehead to his, "Because I have to believe it will be," She said.

Padme recounted her encounter to him, slowly, careful not to say anything that might upset him further. Anakin listened to her carefully, shocked and surprised at how aggressively she'd attacked the Queen. In all the time he'd spent under her, he'd never even dreamed of harming her, though his reason had more to do with how her guards would treat him if he lifted a hand to her. He tried to imagine what state the Queen was in now that his wife had beat her up on his behalf. The thought brought a small smile to his lips as he knew who he was rooting for.

"I wanted to do much worse to her," Padme said once they were laying in their bed, their hands woven together in the space in the middle as they lay facing one another.

"I'm surprised you did anything at all."

Her brow furrowed as she looked him in the eye, "Of course I was going to do something… granted, my fist in her face wasn't the original plan, but," She gave a small shrug as she traced over his knuckles. "I easily could have ended up in a prison tonight," She said, "Dorme found a few loopholes to get me out, on the condition that I take a leave of absence for a while," She sighed.

Anakin nodded and watched her fingers and his entwine in a graceful dance, taking in the simple joy of just their hands touching. He found his mind moving back to his meeting with Yoda. He'd been rather cryptic about what he saw, and it was all just too much for him to want to even think about. The fact of the matter was that it would be some time before he would feel mentally ready for active duty, and longer still to be physically ready. "Let's go to Naboo," He suggested. If he was to spend an extended leave to heal, then why not?

Her head perked up at the suggestion and her lips curled in a smile, "That sounds wonderful," She said, shifting closer to him and resting her hand on his arm. He returned her smile and learned his head towards her. Fear still lurked inside him. Fear of intimacy, fear of rejection… but, he could trust Padme. He trusted her more than anyone else and she loved him in ways that no one else did. And he wanted to show her how much he trusts her. The fingers of his left hand trembled as he loosened the openings of his tunic. She watched him, surprised as he carefully guided her hand to his torso which was now bare from his ribs to his neck. The scars on his front were fewer than the ones on his back, but they were also the most intimate of injuries. He was tense as she slowly started to trace the scars by his collarbone where the Queen had once roughly ripped his shirt from his body, not giving a care for the skin she tore in the process. The scratches leading down his abdomen traced a clear line that disappeared beneath his pants.

He let her touch him. There was nothing intimate about the way she was touching him. Her soft delicate fingers were only curious and worried, wishing that they had to power to simply erase them with a touch. He wished she could as well, but the fix would only be skin deep. Her lips lightly touched the scar over his heart and he tensed, "Scars fade over time," She whispered, "It might take longer for these to heal, but they will."

He smiled at her words and pressed his lips to her brow, feeling a warm feeling encase him. "I love you," He whispered.

* * *

Obi-Wan read the report over and over and over again, hoping that it was wrong, that the two droids who had conducted the tests had been wrong. But both tests showed the same result, the same horrifying result that he had difficulty fully processing. Obi-Wan glanced through the small glass window in the door at the Queen. She'd been moved to the medical facility after a rather… heated exchange between her and Senator Amidala. The very idea of Padme attacking someone like that was… well, not too surprising given the circumstances, but still a shock. The smug look on the Queen's face only further frustrated him as they made eye contact for the briefest of moments. By now, the plan to send her home was fully underway with a full Republic Cruiser and the House Speaker on orders to escort her safely home. The medical visit was mandatory for two reasons: one was to try and mend the damage Padme had done, and the other was to make sure she was in the same medical condition as when she came in. It was a way for the Republic to cover their bases, to assure the Zygerrians that their Queen was (mostly) unharmed.

But, besides giving her a clean bill of health, the exam discovered something else. The Queen was pregnant. Obi-Wan didn't even need to ask who the father was. The only thing he could think about was if he should tell Anakin or not. Surely he had a right to know about a child he'd fathered. but, how much would that set his recovery back? Once again, he felt completely at a loss for what to do. Everything he'd done so far had been to protect Anakin. But how much could he truly protect him? This wasn't something he could just erase as if it never happened. This was a life. A life that he created that may one day come looking for him. What was he to do then? And even if he simply waited until he was better, wouldn't the knowledge just trigger him again? And who knows what Miraj would do once she is informed she is pregnant. She was vindictive and might decide to use the child as leverage against him. And that was just as if not more dangerous to Anakin. But, there was also Padme to consider. Padme was Anakin's _wife_. A concept he was still coming to terms with. How would she react in all this? Obi-Wan was confident that Padme wouldn't blame her husband for this, but there is no way to truly know how she'd react to the child born of her husband's rape.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his auburn hair. So much could have been avoided if they'd gone about that mission differently. But there was no way to change the past now. The two medical droids who'd conducted the tests hovered nearby, awaiting orders for how to handle the situation. "Erase the pregnancy test results," He ordered. The droids hesitated for a moment, as if verifying it was an acceptable command before they both complied and erased the results. Perhaps, if they are lucky, the child will look more like it's mother. Perhaps he was wrong in the assumption that Anakin was the father. Obi-Wan prayed that was the case. Prayed that the Queen had taken other lovers and that one of them had sired the child. But deep down, he knew that it wasn't.

End

* * *

**Epilogue**** will be the next and final post for this story**


	9. Epilogue

**May the Fourth be with you! Decided this is the perfect day to end this story. I probably had 3 or 4 different endings drafted out, and it was a tough choice to make.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful feedback! It has been so much better than I ever could have hoped for. I honestly thought that it would be panned just because of how... dark this story got (my original draft was actually much darker). I promise I have more lighthearted stuff coming up! I don't think I'll go this dark for awhile. **

**Thanks again!**

**-RDS**

* * *

Epilogue

6 Years Later

The pitter patter of children's footsteps were the first to alert him he wasn't alone. Anakin tried to fight off the smile as he felt them sneak up on him as he kept his gaze firmly on the datapad in his hands and braced himself as two tiny four-year-olds jumped onto his back from behind the couch. He let out a grunt as he dramatically toppled to the floor, the sound of their high-pitched laughter like music to his ears as he play-struggled against them. He let them have the upper hand for a few minutes before he quickly turned the tides. With one sweeping motion, he wrapped his arm around Leia's waist, shifting her under him as his hands assaulted her with tickles. Her little legs kicked up, as her hands batted at his.

"Stop it, Daddy! Stop it!" She giggled.

"I'm not Daddy. I'm the evil Sith Lord!" He joked.

Luke, always trying to be the hero in these little games, stood on the couch as he held up his fist triumphantly, "I'll save you! Your Highness!" He shouted as he leapt from the couch and landed on Anakin's back.

Anakin grunted as he rolled on the floor. "Oh no! A Jedi!" He said, his arm outstretched as he tried to fend off the boy's wiggling fingers. "I am no match for a Jedi!"

"You're no match for _two_ Jedi," Leia countered, diving at him and assailing him with tickles this time. All three of them laughed, the twins enjoying having their father at their mercy and Anakin simply happy that they were having fun.

In the corner of the room, he could see Padme, Her eyes rolling at how ridiculous all three of them were together. He knew she loved it though. She simply loved seeing him so carefree. It had taken so long for him to make peace with his experiences on Zygerria, and longer still before he and Padme were ready for marital relations again. It had been a long road, one rife with inner conflict, nightmares, and a few therapists and counselors as well as long meditations with Obi-Wan. But things were better. And they were all happy.

Padme cleared her throat as she stepped farther into the room. She had long since changed out of the expensive gown she'd worn to the Senate that morning and had dawned a simple olive colored dress and wore her hair in a loose relaxed bun. Obi-Wan stepped in beside her. His hair looked a little more grey than the last time he saw him, but the smile he wore easily reached his eyes as the twins gasped and leaped from their father's hold.

"Uncle Obi!" They shouted, their smiles growing impossibly wider as they clamored for their uncle's attention.

Anakin rolled his eyes as Padme stepped closer to him, stretching her hand down to help him off the carpeted floor. He took it easily and pulled her into his side as her hand came to rest on his chest. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they like him more than me," He grumbled.

His wife shook her head and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Impossible," She said. "They only like him because he takes them to Dex's when he babysits."

Anakin scoffed, "That's just because he can't cook," He said, as they started to rejoin Obi-Wan and the twins as they tried to suck him into one of their little games. "Alright, you two jawas," He started, "Go help Threepio set up for dinner."

The twins responded with grumbled and groaned complaints, but neither Anakin nor Padme were having any of it. "You know the rules when we have guests over," She reminded them.

Leia rolled her eyes, "But it's just Uncle Obi," She argued.

"Don't you want to show him what a good hostess you are?" Anakin asked. Her brows furrowed as she fell deep into thought for a moment. Behind her brown eyes he could see the wheels in her head start to turn as they processed his argument before she let out a small huff and reluctantly conceded.

Padme quietly excused herself and the twins as she led them back up the stairs to the kitchens where dinner was being prepared. It had been a long time since Obi-Wan has been on Coruscant and she planned to practically spoil him. It was a luxury and gesture he really didn't need, but at her insistence, he accepted her invitation if only to spend time with the twins. The past few months had been brutal. Despite the Clone Wars ending two years ago, reconstruction was still taking its toll on the Republic forces. Small rebellions broke out often and the search for Palpatine was still ongoing.

Alone at last, the former Jedi and the Jedi Master stood toe to toe as they took in the changes in the other since they last spoke. Obi-Wan looked older. The war had taken a lot from him and it would be a long time before it was done. "Any luck finding Palpatine?" Anakin asked as the two of them slowly walked towards the balcony, watching as the traffic passed through the large window of the apartment.

"Not a definite trail yet," He answered, "But we're pretty sure Maul is helping him again."

Of course. No matter what anyone did, it always seemed like no one could kill the Sith apprentice. Many had tried. And almost all had failed.

"You look well," Obi-Wan noted, "Fatherhood is becoming on you."

Anakin laughed, "Yeah? I honestly don't know what I'm doing half the time," He admitted, "Most of the time I just follow Padme's lead. She's a natural mother."

"You took to being a father pretty fast too, if I remember correctly," Obi-Wan argued.

Anakin closed his eyes as he thought back to the day Luke and Leia were born. He had been terrified. Their conception had been a complete and total surprise to them both. He'd spent the entire pregnancy wondering if he was ready to be a father and by the time Padme went into labor, his doubts seemed to double tenfold. He'd wondered if they'd be better off without him around, if they'd be better with a father who wasn't so… damaged. But, as he held each of his children for the first time, heard them cry, felt their little hands in his… Anakin had simply melted as he berated himself for even thinking of leaving them. The love he felt was overwhelming; so pure, and so intoxicating… he couldn't imagine going a day longer without it.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Anakin carefully as the spoke quietly. They mostly focused on talking about the twins. Anakin was completely obsessed with them— As he very well should. Luke and Leia were beautiful children and he had every right to be so proud of them. But more importantly the effect they had on their father was simply magical. It was the moments he was with his children that it was easy to forget about Zygerria. When he was with them he seemed more like the man he had known before and Obi-Wan could not help but be so happy and grateful for that. And while he was still slightly disappointed that Anakin had chosen to leave the Order, the peace he sensed within him, and seeing the healthy glow in his eyes, all of it was enough to accept that it was the right thing for him to do.

Anakin brought his hand to his neck, and Obi-Wan narrowed his gaze as he watched him trace the faded remnants of the scars that rested at the base of his neck. It was a small habit, one he'd never fully recovered from but a very useful indicator that he was triggered by something. "Your scars seemed to have faded more since I was last here," Obi-Wan said.

"Huh?" Anakin pulled his hand back as he whipped his head to look at him. Obi-Wan flicked his eyebrows in gesture at the faint marks that were slightly visible. "Oh." He said. "Yeah…"

"Anakin…"

He sighed as he forced his hand back to his side. Obi-Wan had some idea of what was bothering him. But he wanted to be certain and wanted him to say it himself. Anakin swallowed and turned his back to him, taking a few pensive steps. "I heard about Ryloth," He said simply. "I also heard they might try to strike deeper in Republic space."

"It's possible," Obi-Wan said. "But doubtful. Zygerria is desperate. The end of the war damaged their economy. They're looking to rebuild it so, they go for easy targets."

Anakin shook his head. The images the holonews had broadcasted had been much more graphic than they should have shown. And it was obvious that the report and the images had a greater effect on him than Anakin let on. "I… I still think about it," He admitted quietly.

"Have you talked to Padme?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to worry her," He said. "She has enough to worry about with the twins, and the Senate… I don't want to worry her for nothing."

"But if you're thinking about it—"

"— It isn't as bad as it used to be," He said. "I know it's the past, I know what I felt for her was either manipulation or a kind of mental defense… but sometimes I get this feeling."

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms tighter around himself as he watched Anakin carefully. "What kind of feeling?" He asked.

The younger man shrugged, "I don't know how to describe it," He said. "It's like… It's like I'm missing something- or forgotten something. Like I forgot to turn the caf machine off in the morning." He shook his head again, "It's probably nothing. But when I feel it, my mind just goes back there for some reason."

The Jedi Master gave him a supportive smile as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Memories like those don't fade easily," He said.

"Yeah, but sometimes they don't even feel like memories," He said. "Is it weird that I sometimes can't help but wonder what my life would be if…" His voice trailed off, as if he couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud.

"It isn't weird," Obi-Wan assured. "We all have moments where we wonder about what was and what could have been… But there's no way to know if any of that would have happened as you imagine. All we can do, is remind ourselves of what is happening now." His hand slowly guided Anakin to where he heard Padme and the twin's voices coming from.

The chef droids were putting the final touches on dinner while the twins and Padme set the small seating area. Luke, completely uninterested in edict, placed the silverware randomly on the table, while Leia make sure everything was in its proper place. Padme in the meantime, supervised everything, making sure that the twins did put out everything and that all the food would be ready at the same time. Obi-Wan watched as a small smile cracked on his lips as he watched his family.

"There's no need to worry about what was or what could have been," Obi-Wan said again. "You have a beautiful family. Focus on that. Focus on them."

Anakin closed his eyes and slowly fell back into the peace that his family brought him. Dinner was almost ready. And Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to see the Skywalker's turn away from the dark past and look at the bright future ahead of them all.

* * *

5 Years Earlier

Zygerria

No one knew where he was going. Ahsoka was suspicious, but whether or not she knew the truth, he didn't want to find out. Regardless, Obi-Wan had a mission— a self-imposed mission and a promise he made one year earlier when he watched Miraj Scintel fly away with a Republic escort. Obi-Wan knew that it would take less than a year before the truth would be obvious. And when it was, he wanted to see for himself. Clearance to land on the slaver's planet was easy enough to obtain— it was as if he was expected. And perhaps he was. The palace was just as draconian as it was the last time he'd seen it. A pair of guards met him on the landing platform and without any words, they led him into the palace. Slaves were quick to duck out of their way, moving to the side and bowing their heads as they passed. It left a pit in his stomach to do nothing to help them. But it was out of his hands.

The throne room was at the highest level of the palace. Seated in the throne, was Miraj herself. Her legs were crossed and a kiro bird rested peacefully on her fingers. Her opposite hand made a waving gesture and the guards bowed their heads before they left. Obi-Wan stood at the base of the stairs leading up to the throne as they both waited for the doors to close. It was customary that a Jedi would bow in greeting, but to the Queen who had enslaved his friend, he would not be so respectful.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she tapped her long nails on the arm of her throne. "I had a feeling a Jedi would come one day," She said. "Though I have to say you are a bit of a disappointment."

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked.

The bird on her hand took wing as she stood and made her way down the stairs. "I had hoped Anakin would come," She said. "I invested so much time into him. I'd hoped he would have broken free from your chains and returned to his place at my side."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as she drew closer to him. "It was _your_ chains he's broken free from," He said. "I assure you, you'll never see him again."

Miraj bared one canine tooth as she smiled cockily at him, "Would you truly deny a daughter the chance to know her father?"

He sucked in a breath as he focused on his purpose here. _There is no emotion. There is peace… The Force will guide me_… Anakin couldn't know about the child he'd sired with Miraj. It would break him. He'd never forgive himself for abandoning his child. But Obi-Wan knew what kind of woman Miraj was. Manipulative, deceitful, a slaver… she'd use her own child as a means to an end if it would get her what she wanted. And he wasn't going to allow her to do that to Anakin. His hand hovered near his lightsaber and while he'd never kill with it, no matter how bad things got, this was one of the rare instances where the threat of such a weapon wouldn't be a bad idea. "If it meant protecting the people I care about, then yes, I would," He said. "Officially, we are still at war. Tell me, does Dooku know who the father is?"

Miraj let out a huff and shook her head, "He's never even seen my child."

"Good," He nodded, "Never let him. If he were to find out, he'd deliver the child to his Master."

She hissed as she pointed the sharp nail of her index finger at him, "If you think I'd simply roll over and—"

"—It wouldn't matter if you did or not," He interrupted. "He'd take your daughter by force if he had to. He'd take her from your dead embrace if it came to it." Obi-Wan paused as he glanced out towards the open balcony. Birds sang in the distance as a fresh breeze blew in, pushing the curtains gently as the leaves of the plants hanging in the sunlight danced. He let out a sigh as he looked back towards the Queen. Despite how much he disliked her, despite how much pain she had caused, she also mothered the child of his best friend. And the child was the only reason he was even here. Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't know how this war will end," He said, "But I do know that so long as the Sith are a threat, Anakin's child is in grave danger." Miraj held her head high as she braced herself as if he might strike her himself. He wasn't going to. "If you love your child, you will send her away. And keep her away from Dooku, from the Sith, from the war."

He could sense the conflicted feelings in her. She truly did love her daughter. But part of him wondered how far that love went. "How do I know this isn't a trick to steal my child?" She asked.

"I assure you, it isn't," He said. "I'd never think to do that for one reason, and one reason only: keeping her here, keeping her with you, is the only way Anakin will remain ignorant of her existence."

Night had fallen on the planet by the time he left. He knew nothing of what Miraj might do but he was certain that she had no intention of letting her daughter fall into Dooku's hands. He had hope that perhaps she might heed his advice and send her away. And perhaps if she did that, he might have an opportunity to separate them permanently. But he wasn't going to worry about that just yet. For now, he was confident that she would not try to contact Anakin and that was all he wanted. Anakin would remain ignorant of his daughter's existence. And as horrible as that may seem, it was the best possible outcome. He deserved happiness. He deserved to live a life where the memories of what happened may one day fade. None of that could happen when there is living proof of its history right in front of him. Right now, he needed time. Time to heal, time to cast off the chains Miraj had wrapped around his mind. Maybe one day he would learn the truth. Maybe Anakin would never forgive him. But if it meant that he got his friend back, then it was a price worth paying.

End.


End file.
